Amor forzado
by Astrid Saotome
Summary: Fueron obligados por sus padres a casarse sin amor, se verán en medio de diversas situaciones y deberán decidir si lucharan por ese matrimonio o dejaran que acabe antes de comenzar. Adaptación.
1. Accediendo

**AMOR FORZADO**

 **Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Rumiko, exceptuando algunos que son creación mía, pero son personajes de relleno para mi historia.**

 **Es un universo alterno, los personajes poseen más de la edad que conocemos de la historia original, por lo tanto no se comportarán como adolescentes, sino como adultos con algunos cambios que la edad requiere, pero trataré de mantener la esencia de la personalidad de cada uno de ellos.**

(bla bla bla) pensamientos.

Bla bla diálogos

BLA BLA gritos.

 **Es una adaptación autorizada por su autora Francisamy G. Muchísimas gracias. Le he agregado de mi cosecha, pues había que detallar ciertos aspectos de la personalidad de nuestros Ranma y Akane.**

POV. Akane

Y allí estaba otra vez, ataviada en un elegante vestido asistiendo a otra pomposa fiesta de uno de los tantos amigos de mi padre, la razón de la celebración creo que ni los organizadores lo sabían, yo lo único que deseaba era estar en mi casa con un libro entre mis manos perdiéndome entre sus hojas y fabulosas escritos, no en vano estudiaba medicina, pero como siempre mi deber como la hija de uno de los empresarios más importantes del país tenía una mayor relevancia y debía sonreír a cuanta persona me saludase sin siquiera recordar si los conocía, pero esa es mi vida y tengo que aceptarla aunque no me guste.

-Soun Tendo, me da mucho gusto que hayas venido, han sido muchos años – saludo a mi padre un señor calvo, usando anteojos, cuerpo robusto y alto, acompañado de una elegante mujer más baja que él, cabello castaño rojizo sujeto en un moño y luciendo un elegante kimono azul marino. – Permíteme presentarte a mi querida esposa Nodoka – la mujer hizo una reverencia al mismo tiempo que mi padre. – Veo que vienes acompañado de tu bella esposa, es un placer verla de nuevo, señora- se dirigió hacia mi madre haciendo una reverencia que ella correspondió.

-Tú siempre tan encantador Genma, Nodoka me da gusto conocerla he escuchado hablar mucho de usted-respondió mi madre saludando también a la señora

-El placer es todo mío- dijo ella- pero veo que vienen acompañados de alguien más-mencionó reparando en mi presencia-ummmm si no me equivoco es su hija ¿verdad?

-Sí es nuestra hija, Akane, querida ven a saludar-me llamo mamá

-Mucho gusto Sres. Saotome soy Tendo Akane, permítanme decirles que este lugar es simplemente exquisito-dije después de hacer una reverencia, tratando de ser amable y educada.

-Gracias querida, eres encantadora-me sonrojé ante su halago-Pero déjenme también que les presente a mi hijo…Ranma-llamó ella a un joven que se encontraba de espaldas a nosotros conversando con algunas personas-Ven a conocer a unos amigos- agregó ella, viendo fijamente a su hijo.

-Buenas noches, es un placer conocerlos, soy Ranma…..Saotome Ranma- hizo la respectiva reverencia -al tenerlo de frente noté que no se parecía a su padre, pero sus ojos habían heredado el mismo tono que los de su madre, un increíble azul- grisáceo . Era realmente apuesto…..nos saludó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-El placer es nuestro, hijo, somos Soun y Noriko Tendo-dijo señalándose él y a mi madre-y esta es nuestra preciosa hija Akane-sonreí en señal de saludo

-Por qué no dejamos que nuestros hijos se conozcan mejor, mientras vamos por una copa y hablamos de negocios-invitó Genma a mis padres.

-Me parece una excelente idea-coincidió papá, y se alejaron sin importar lo que nosotros opináramos. Siempre era así, a la menor oportunidad que tenían de dejarme lo hacían, en especial si me encontraba en la compañía de un muchacho, al parecer mis padres piensan que ya debo casarme, aunque apenas tengo 22 años, creo que aun soy muy joven para ello.

-Mmmm por tu cara creo que no te agradó la idea de que nos dejaran solos-dijo el sacándome de mi ensoñación-Si te molesta, puedo dejarte sola – ofreció con una sonrisa amable.

-No, no, no pienses eso, lo que sucede es que ellos siempre hacen lo mismo-trate de justificarme correspondiendo a su sonrisa.

-¿Hacer que? – preguntó tanto confundido.

-Olvídalo, es algo sin importancia- respondí.

-¿Segura?...entonces no te molestara acompañarme por una copa mientras charlamos un poco – invitó extendiendo el brazo incitándome a caminar - Si te soy sincero esto me está aburriendo un poco – agregó divertido.

-Está bien - acepté – mientras caminaba junto a él hacia la barra.

La plática fue amena, pude darme cuenta de que no era un hombre odioso y vanidoso como lo eran muchos de los que conocía, en realidad era muy agradable, también pude enterarme de que trabaja con su padre en la empresa que pronto heredará, es graduado en marketing y administración, eso me sorprendió mucho pues supuse que aun estudiaba, luce muy joven, pero en realidad tiene 30 años, la verdad no lo parece; yo también le comente algo de mi vida, se enteró de que estoy pronta a graduarme de médico, él también se sorprendió puesto que generalmente alguien se recibía de doctor como mínimo a las 23 o 24 años, pero yo le explique que debido a mis excelentes calificaciones pude tomar más materias y así concluir pronto mi carrera; en resumen llegamos a conocernos un poco, pero la verdad dudo mucho que eso importe porque lo más probable es que no nos volvamos a encontrar.

POV Ranma

Estaba tan agotado, este día sin duda había sido una de los más difíciles de mi vida, no sé en realidad como voy a poder con todo lo que se me viene encima, cuando mi padre me ceda la presidencia, necesitaré de un muy buen asistente como mínimo. Sin poder evitarlo recordé a Akane, es increíble como esa chica puede con tanto, para la mayoría de las personas la medicina es algo complicada, pero para ella resulta todo tan fácil, tan joven y en poco tiempo se graduará, sonreí ante eso, era una mujer muy especial, lo noté tan solo al verla y es tan hermosa, no me molestaría volvérmela a encontrar pronto.

-Ya estás aquí-me saco papá de mis pensamientos.

-Eso parece-le dije de mal humor.

-Mira llegó esto en la mañana- me entregó un sobre y lo abrí para ver que contenía-Es una invitación, al parecer tu primo Ryota ya sentó cabeza-dijo un tanto molesto.

-Sí, ya lo creo. Nada y más y nada menos que con Hanae , no lo veía venir-dije mirándolo, pero al ver su cara le pregunté-¿Sucede algo malo?

-Malo, malo no creo que se. Sé que no te gusta que ni tu madre, ni yo nos metamos en tu vida, pero ya es hora de que tú también sientes cabeza – expresó subiendo sus anteojos.

-Tienes toda la razón. Odio que se metan en mi vida-me enojé al ver que iba a comenzar con lo mismo de siempre otra vez.

-Pero lo hacemos por tu bien hijo. Tienes 30 años, tu padre tiene razón, no te gustaría tener a una mujer a tu lado que te amé, que te dé hijos, con quien puedas envejecer-intervino mi madre ingresando a la sala donde nos encontrábamos con papá.

-Claro que me gustaría, pero esa mujer aun no llega, tendrán que esperar un poco- dije enojado poniéndome de pie para verlos a ambos.

-Pero cuanto más, no quiero esperar 10 años para que me des un nieto, conoces a tantas mujeres, elije a una, cortéjala y cásate con ella, no es demasiado pedir-dijo mi madre suplicante, se moría por cuidar y mimar un nierto, pero esto era pedir demasiado.

-¡¿Qué no es mucho pedir?!…prácticamente me estás diciendo que debo casarme a como de lugar sin importar nada, y si es una mujer oportunista que lo único que quiere es mi dinero, porque la mayoría lo son…¿no crees que pongo en peligro mi felicidad? – cuestioné serio, cruzándome de brazos.

-Claro que sí, pero al paso que vas nunca te casaras. Genma dile algo-se dirigió mi mamá a papá un tanto desesperada.

-Tu madre tiene razón, si no te casas en un año, me veré en la necesidad de buscar otro heredero en vista de que al parecer tu no harás crecer el linaje de la familia-dijo él indiferente, demostrando que estaba pensando seriamente sus palabras.

-¿qué?-exclame sorprendido-Está bien, me casaré…..-juraría que vi que de los ojos de mi madre salían estrellitas-Me casaré con Akane Tendo, única y exclusivamente con ella-dije decidido -Consigan que ella acepte y tendrán lo que quieren- salí del lugar sin poder aguantar un segundo más, sé que será muy difícil para mis padres conseguir que ella acepte, pero si lo hace seria genial, creo que no puedo pensar en nadie mejor que ella para estar a mi lado, además si he casarme que valga la pena.

POV Akane

Estaba sentada frente a mis padres mientras ellos compartían miradas nerviosas de vez en cuando, no se para que me llamaron, pero ya me está cansando tanto nerviosismo por parte de ellos

-¿Me van a decir de una vez que pasa?-dije levantándome aburrida de estar viéndolos así.

-Hija lo que tenemos que decirte es muy importante-dijo mi madre haciendo que me sentara nuevamente-Tienes que estar tranquila ¿sí?

-Estoy tranquila, pero no lo estaré por mucho tiempo si siguen con esto – expresé seria.

-Cariño-comenzó mi padre- recuerdas a Ranma Saotome -asentí a su mención-Bueno pues, sabes que su padre y yo tenemos algunos negocios en común, lo que sucede es que de mi parte esos negocios están teniendo algunas fallas, y solo cuento con Genma para poder resolverlas – explicó nervioso.

-¿Y yo que tengo que ver en eso?-pregunte confundida, en verdad no estaba entendiendo nada lo que papá decía.

-Bueno hija, sin darle más vueltas al asunto. Te casaras con Ranma-respondió mamá cortando las intenciones de papá de darle más vueltas a la situación.

-¿QUÉ?...es una broma verdad, tiene que serlo- cuestioné incrédula ante lo que me decían, es la peor jugada que me han hecho en la vida, empecé a reír amargamente, pero me detuve al volver a escuchar a mi padre.

-No Akane, no es una broma, si no te casas con él, Genma me retirará todo su apoyo y tendremos deudas tan grandes que podrían incluso llevarme a la cárcel – explicó mortificado por la situación.

-Pero porque yo papá, Ranma es un hombre de mundo, él puede estar con cualquier mujer que le plazca, pero ¿por qué yo? - cuestioné con lágrimas de desesperación que ya inundaban mis ojos.

-No lo sé mi vida. Quizá hubo algo en ti que le agradó la otra noche que se conocieron-trataba mamá de tranquilizarme, sentándose a mi lado frotando mi espalda cariñosamente.

-Pero si no hubo nada especial – expliqué siendo sincera - No lo haré, no accederé ante semejante locura- expresé decidida, no me casaría con alguien a quien apenas conozco.

-Pero hija, por favor, piensa en nosotros, en tu carrera, lo más probable es que ya no la puedas terminar- explicó siendo sincera ante la situación que se vendría encima si los negocios se iban a la quiebra.

-Pero no quiero hacerlo mamá -dije abrazándola fuertemente y llorando como niña pequeña.

-Bebé, verás que no es tan malo, él se ve un buen muchacho-trató papá de disminuir mi miedo, acercándose a mí.

-Es mucho mayor que yo-tenía que recurrir hasta mis últimas alternativas para librarme de esto, no quiero casarme.

-No lo es tanto. Además, ni lo parece, vamos cariño, verás que con el tiempo y hasta terminas enamorándote de él-me animo mamá con una tierna sonrisa.

-No lo creo- respondí, como siempre yo tan testaruda.

-Nunca lo sabrás si no intentas. Vamos dale una oportunidad, ¿lo harás?-que mujer más insistente, ya sé de donde herede ciertas cosas.

-Está bien, pero solo lo hago por ustedes y mi carrera-espero no arrepentirme de esta decisión.

 **Hola queridos lectoras, vengo con una nueva historia, es una adaptación, tengo el permiso de la historia, desde que la leí, me gustó para este mundo de Ranma, espero sea de su agrado. Si les gusta, comenten, critiquen o aconsejan. Pero escriban un comentario.**

 **Astrid Saotome**

 **11/02/16**


	2. Boda

**AMOR FORZADO**

 **Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Rumiko, exceptuando algunos que son creación mía, pero son personajes de relleno para mi historia.**

 **Es un universo alterno, los personajes poseen más de la edad que conocemos de la historia original, por lo tanto no se comportarán como adolescentes, sino como adultos con algunos cambios que la edad requiere, pero trataré de mantener la esencia de la personalidad de cada uno de ellos.**

(bla bla bla) pensamientos.

Bla bla diálogos

BLA BLA gritos.

 **Es una adaptación de una historia del fandom de Harry Potter, fue autorizada por su autora Francisamy G. Muchísimas gracias.**

 **Capítulo 2 "Boda"**

POV Akane

No podía creer el lio en el que me había metido, tan solo hace unos días, era una chica normal, con pasatiempos normales, amigos normales y sobre todo sin novio. Ahora soy nada más y nada menos que la prometida de uno de los hombres más cotizados del país, no solo por su amplia billetera, sino también por su atractiva apariencia, no podía estar más nerviosa.

Recuerdo que nuestras familias habían decidido hacer una fiesta de compromiso anunciando la boda, en la cual tuve que sonreír a todo aquel que me felicitaba e incluso conocer a la que se convertiría en mi segunda familia. Ese día conocí a los abuelos de mi futuro esposo y descubrí que Ranma es parecido a su abuelo, exceptuando el color de sus ojos, ver al señor Kazuo es ver un Ranma en sus años venideros.

Las risas de Ukyo y Akari me sacan de mis recuerdos. Ellas son mis mejoras amigas, me ayudaban a prepararme para la que se supone seria mi gran noche, mi madre estaba tratando de quitar las arrugas de mi vestido de novia, aunque este no las tuviera, no pude evitar entristecerme al saber que no solo tendría que casarme con alguien a quien no amaba, sino que también esta sería mi primera relación de pareja, me resulta irónico pensar que la primera vez que voy a estar con un hombre va a ser después de casarme sabiendo que no deseo eso.

-Ya es hora de que te pongas el vestido o se nos hará tarde-es verdad la hora se acerca, me levanté de donde estaba sentada y permití que me ayudasen a colocarme el vestido-Te ves hermosa cariño-dijo mama con los ojos acuosos.

-Es cierto amiga, solo quita esa carita que no es un funeral es una boda-dijo Ukyo a lo que Akari asintió -además deberías sentirte afortunada-la mire confundida-Sin proponértelo atrapaste a uno de los hombres más cotizados del país o me vas a negar que no está hecho un bombón. – agregó con una sonrisa pícara.

-No me resulta gracioso, y que Mouse no te escuche hablar así, porque no me gustaría ver como se pone-me dirigí al espejo para observar mi reflejo, lucía un hermoso, pero sencillo vestido blanco, escote corazón con encaje, diseño princesa y con un delgado y fino cinturón de pedrería en la cintura, era bellísimo sin duda y se amoldaba muy bien a mi cuerpo, mi maquillaje era muy simple, pero resaltaba lo necesario, sinceramente lo que menos me preocupa en este momento es como luzco ,lo único que quiero es que termine lo más pronto posible, suspire al escuchar como alguien más ingresaba a la habitación.

\- ¡Oh! querida luces preciosa-yo solo atine a sonreírle a la que en unos minutos más se convertiría en mi suegra-ya es hora de que vayas saliendo, está todo listo, pero antes-se acercó a mi extendiéndome una pequeña caja, me sorprendí cuando vi su contenido…. era una pequeña cadena de oro con un dije en el centro-Genma me la regalo cuando nos casamos, perteneció a su madre, pero antes fue de su abuela, es una reliquia familiar- explicó con una amable sonrisa la señora Saotome.

-Es hermosa…pero yo no…no podría – respondí dudosa sobre aceptar o no.

-Tonterías, esta cadenita debe pasar de generación en generación y es a ti a quien pertenece ahora-saco la cadenita de su estuche, el tejido es muy fino y tiene un zafiro en forma de lágrima, me la coloco en el cuello-Te queda perfecta – agregó con una sonrisa encantadora.

-Muchas gracias- respondí agradecida por tan lindo detalle de su parte.

-No hay problema- expresó con la misma sonrisa - Ahora vamos ya todos nos están esperando- completó manifestando que se había llegado el momento de casarme.

Camine nerviosa por los pasillos del lugar donde se celebraría mi boda, aún no me acostumbro a la idea, llegué al lugar en el que se encontraba mi padre; mis damas de honor, es decir mis amigas y mi madre y suegra iban tras mío, comencé a escuchar la melodía que indicaba que era hora de que todo comenzara.

-Ustedes entran primero-les indico mi suegra a las chicas antes de prácticamente correr a su lugar junto a su marido.

Al mirar al frente pude ver al que de ahora en adelante sería mi esposo, se veía muy elegante y apuesto, luciendo un frac negro, camisa blanca, chaleco y corbata gris, a su lado se encontraban dos sujetos aparentemente de su edad, no los conocía, pero tampoco tenía la intención de hacerlo.

Podría jurar que Ranma se veía nervioso, me dispuse a observarlo para tratar de saber si se encontraba en el mismo estado que yo, más no pude seguirlo haciendo cuando mi padre me tomo de la mano haciendo que entrelazara mi brazo con el suyo.

-Tranquila cariño, veras como todo irá bien-me dijo el al notar que temblaba.

Avanzamos lentamente por el camino de rosas que me guiaba a mi futuro marido; mientras caminaba, sonreía a los invitados que me miraban como si fuera el día más feliz de sus vidas, obviamente no conocía ni a la mitad de aquella gente, pero estaba tan acostumbrada que ya no importaba.

-Es lo más preciado que tengo, cuídala con tu vida-escuché decir a mi padre y supe que habíamos llegado a nuestro destino.

Ranma me tomo de la mano dedicándome una pequeña sonrisa a la que no pude corresponder, nos colocamos frente al altar y la ceremonia dio inicio.

-Estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar la unión de estas personas…- inició el sacerdote la ceremonia que cambiaría mi vida.

El resto de la ceremonia fue historia, solo recuerdo cuando di el sí, lo hice más como si fuera una orden que como si realmente lo quisiera, lo que nunca voy a olvidar es el momento en que nos declararon marido y mujer.

-…puede besar a la novia- expresó el sacerdote.

POV Ranma

La note nerviosa desde el principio, trate de darle seguridad de vez en cuando apretando ligeramente su mano, pero la verdad es que yo también estaba muy nervioso.

No creí que mis padres consiguieran que esto se diera, cuando lo pedí, solo lo hice para zafarme de uno de sus tantos sermones, pero en este momento no puedo sentirme más afortunado, estaba uniendo mi vida a una mujer excepcional.

-…puede besar a la novia-sentí como ella se tensaba, la acerqué un poco a mí y traté de infundirle un poco de confianza tomando su cintura y acariciando suavemente su mejilla.

-Tranquila- susurré y coloque un pequeño beso en sus labios, en el instante sentí como se relajaba y me correspondía haciendo que el beso durara un poco más, inmediatamente los aplausos de los presentes no se hicieron esperar.

El resto del tiempo lo pasamos de abrazo en abrazo recibiendo las felicitaciones de los presentes, no pudimos estar mucho tiempo juntos, puesto que en seguida sus amigas se la llevaron a sabrá Kami hacer que cosa.

Solo pude tenerla otra vez en mis brazos cuando anunciaron el primer baile de los novios, me acerqué a ella que en ese momento estaba sentada con sus padres y le ofrecí mi mano, ella pareció dudarlo un poco, pero la tomó, nos dirigimos al centro de la pista, sostuve una de sus manos entre la mías mientras la otra la colocaba en su cintura, al sonar la música comenzamos a balancearnos lentamente al ritmo de la música.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? -le pregunte para iniciar conversación.

\- ¿Cómo crees? - cuestionó- Cuando nos conocimos nunca creí que terminaríamos en esta situación – explicó viéndose un poco desesperada.

\- ¿Estás muy molesta? – pregunté preocupado por su respuesta.

-No…si…un poco, si te soy sincera en estos momentos no puedo definir mis sentimientos – explicó un poco más calmada.

\- ¿Entonces me odias? - pregunté temiendo su respuesta.

-No, no te odio-eso me tranquilizó un poco-pero eso no significa que no estoy molesta. Solo déjame asimilarlo- pidió con una tímida sonrisa y acomodó su cabeza en mi hombro, la acerque más a mí.

-Tranquila- susurré en su oído- Haré todo lo que este en mis manos para que esto funcione, veras que seremos felices-dije optimista, haciendo esa promesa a ella y a mi mismo.

-Eso espero- susurró dando un suspiro.

El resto de la fiesta la pasamos evitándonos, solo estuvimos juntos cuando nos tocó cortar el pastel y para las tantas fotos que insistió mi madre eran necesarias.

-Creo que ya es hora de que los novios se retiren para que puedan disfrutar cómodamente de su noche de bodas-escuché a mi madre decir por el micrófono, me tense ante lo que eso significaba.

Enseguida miré a mi ahora esposa y vi que al parecer las palabras de mi madre habían causado el mismo efecto en ella que en mí.

-Vamos chicos el auto los espera fuera-insistió mi madre llegando hasta donde me encontraba.

Me acerqué a Akane que en ese momento se despedía de sus padres y amigas, hice lo propio también despidiéndome y sin más nos dirigimos hacia donde nos había indicado mamá.

El viaje fue algo tenso, tanto ella como yo nos limitamos a mirar por la ventana del auto sin siquiera dirigirnos una palabra.

Llegamos a una casa ubicada en los límites de la ciudad, había pertenecido a mis abuelos, me lo habían obsequiado como regalo de graduación hace un par de años. Y tras unas cuantas reparaciones la había adecuado para que se convirtiera en mi hogar, era un buen lugar para comenzar una familia.

\- ¿Te gusta? -le pregunté al ver que ella observaba embelesada el lugar, ya nos habíamos bajado del auto y estábamos parados frente a la casa.

-Sí, es preciosa-me sonrió ella, admirando la casa de dos niveles. Ingresamos a la casa y estaba totalmente a oscuras, exceptuando el recibidor.

-Aquí será donde viviremos, todas nuestras cosas ya están en nuestra habitación- explique viéndola y al parecer eso no le agrado, pues su sonrisa se perdió de inmediato-Sígueme y te muestro donde esta-dije yo restándole importancia.

Nos dirigimos al piso superior e ingresamos a la primera habitación que se impuso ante nosotros.

La habitación era enorme, las paredes pintadas de color blanco, los muebles de madera oscura, dejé que observaré el resto de la habitación, le indiqué que cada uno tenía un armario donde nuestras pertenencias ya estaban acomodadas, la cama era también grande, como la que yo tenía en casa de mis padres, las cortinas del dosel de la cama de un color amarillo suave y las sabanas de color blanco, con cojines negros y amarillos, había una mesa a cada lado de la cama, con una lámpara de luz amarilla, así mismo le mostré el amplio baño y un balcón que daba al patio y que además tenía una piscina de aspecto antiguo, la casa era un verdadero palacio, creo que invertí muy bien mi dinero.

-Creo que me voy a cambiar-escuche que decía ella un tanto nerviosa.

Vi cómo se dirigía al baño llevando algo entre sus manos, no le preste mucha atención y me dispuse a servir un poco de vino que se encontraba a un lado de la cama, seguro fue idea de mamá, tomé una copa y me la lleve a los labios, mmmm estaba delicioso, tome otra copa y serví otro poco para ella, me quité el saco, el chaleco y comencé a desabotonar mi camisa, la deje así mientras me dirigía al balcón a aspirar un poco de aire fresco.

Pasaron cerca de unos 10 minutos para que ella saliera, pero cuando lo hizo me quede estático, frente a mí se encontraba Akane enfundada en un delicado camisón blanco, no cabe duda de que esta noche sería interesante.

POV Akane

No podía estar más nerviosa, decidí cambiarme el vestido por algo más cómodo, busque en mi armario una de mis pijamas, pero me llamo la atención un atuendo que mi madre me había mostrado hace un par de días, recuerdo que ella me dijo que eso era lo que usaban las mujeres para su noche de bodas, para seducir a sus maridos, me sonrojé a la sola imagen de mi usando eso para seducir a mi marido, ¿será que Ranma se enoja si le pido que me espere hasta que esté lista para dar ese paso?

Decidí no pensar más en eso y diciéndole a Ranma que iba al baño me encamine hacia el lugar, me saque el hermoso vestido y me coloque el delicado camisón, al decir verdad me quedaba muy bien, aunque nunca había usado uno de esos, ¿qué pensaría Ranma al verme vestida así?

Su cara era un poema cuando me vio salir del baño, me miraba de arriba a abajo y juraría que vi sus ojos oscurecerse.

Caminó lentamente hacia a mí y me ofreció una copa de vino que dudosa acepté.

-Te ayudará a relajarte un poco-y como era lo que más necesitaba, me la bebí de un sorbo.

-¿Quieres un poco más? – me ofreció amablemente.

-SÍ, por favor-no estaba acostumbrada a beber, pero necesito relajarme.

Volvió a servirme y otra vez lleve la copa a mis labios, sin embargo, esta vez él no dejo que la terminara y me la arrebató de las manos, inmediatamente sentí como me tomaba de la cintura y me acercaba a él para luego besarme de lleno en los labios.

Me siento flotar cuando me besa, sus labios son suaves, pero a la vez rudos, suspiro sin poder evitarlo, es la segunda vez que él me besa y ya siento que mi cuerpo comienza a responder a sus estímulos.

Le correspondo dejando que deslice su lengua a través de mis labios, nunca me habían besado así, tampoco es que tuviera mucha experiencia en esto, pero algo sabia.

Comienza a acariciarme a través de la delgada tela del camisón, primero mi espalda y luego sus manos descienden hasta posarse en mi trasero, me tenso ente ello, él lo nota y se separa.

-Shuuuu tranquila – susurra suavemente - No te hare daño-me releje un poco ante eso.

Volvió a besarme esta vez tomándome en brazos de manera horizontal, me sujete a su cuello para no caerme, el me depositó en la cama y se incorporó para sacarse la camisa, no pasaron ni 3 segundos y volvió a besarme.

Se separó de mi boca para dirigirse a mi mandíbula y luego a mi cuello, sentía maripositas por donde sus labios pasaban, no sé en qué momento pasó, pero deje de sentir miedo ahora solo me concentraba en las increíbles sensaciones que el producía en mí.

Descendió un poco más y repartió muchos besos en el comienzo de mi pecho, yo solo podía estrujar las sábanas sin atreverme a más, poco a poco fue subiendo el camisón hasta sacármelo por la cabeza, me sonroje cuando el observo mi pecho desnudo, pero el de inmediato unió su boca a la mía haciendo que nuestros pechos desnudos hicieran contacto, gemí por lo que me hizo sentir.

No duro mucho porque un momento después su boca se estaba adueñando de mis pechos, me arqueé sobrepasada de placer, clavando mis uñas en la cama, sin embargo, él tomo una de mis manos y la dirigió a su nuca.

-Haz que ambos lo disfrutemos-me dijo; al principio no lo entendí, pero al sentir como succionaba con fuerza mi pezón apreté con fuerza el cabello de su nuca y dirigí mi otra mano a su espalda comenzando a acariciarla de arriba abajo, el gimió en respuesta y supe en ese momento a qué se refería.

No duramos mucho así, puesto que él se levantó para poder quitarse el pantalón y su ropa interior, desvié mi mirada ante su imagen desnuda, pero él me tomó de la barbilla para que lo mirase a la cara mientras se colocaba sobre mí, pude sentir su miembro erecto en mi vientre, volví a sonrojarme ante lo que veía.

El bajo lentamente la única prenda que me quedaba y delicadamente me abrió las piernas ubicándose en medio de ellas.

Respire profundo sintiendo como se abría paso en mi interior, mordí mis labios para evitar que un grito saliera ante el dolor que me inundó, pero el pareció darse cuenta ya que se detuvo.

Comenzó a besar mi rostro limpiando con sus labios las lágrimas traicioneras que abandonaron mis ojos, lo sentí moverse nuevamente, pero esta vez ya no sentía dolor, ahora era un inmenso placer el que me llenaba.

Ranma se dedicó a embestirme lentamente mientras tomaba una de mis piernas y la colocaba alrededor de su espalda haciendo más fácil sus movimientos y yo no podía contener los gemidos que salían de mi boca a medida que sentía un remolino en mi vientre que iba creciendo cada vez más.

Hasta que no lo pude aguantar y exploté, alcancé el máximo placer en el mismo momento en que sentí que él se derramaba dentro de mí y se dejaba caer ocultando su cabeza en el hueco que formaban mi cabeza y mi cuello.

Luego de unos minutos en los que intenté recuperar mi normal ritmo respiratorio, él se quitó de encima mío y se recostó a un lado atrayéndome a su cuerpo, yo recosté mi cabeza en su pecho y el besó mi cabello.

-Descansa, mañana amanecerás adolorida- me dijo con voz suave.

Me deje llevar por Morfeo, sin duda este es uno de los ámbitos del matrimonio donde no tendremos problemas.

 **Mil gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos. Realmente me levantan los ánimos con cada correo que me llega con un comentario, alerta o favorito.**

 **Ahora responderé sus comentarios: Algunos los respondí por PM.**

 **Akane Ackerman:** ¡Hola ¡Espero estés súper bien, me alegra mil que te guste la historia, es interesante, corta y bonita a mi parecer! La pobre de Akane tiene miles de ideas en su cabecita y Ranma quedó flechado por ella, poco a poco irán sucediendo muchas cosas entre ellos. Con respecto a mi otra historia, estoy considerando seguirla. Gracias por tus palabras. Nos leemos en el próximo. Cuidarte mucho.

 **Aliss-chan:** Hola linda. Me alegra saber que te encantó la historia y espero terminarla pronta y no abandonarla.

 **Camuchis:** ¡Hola Camuchis! Es lindo saber que la historia te suena interesante, seguiré escribiendo para que te enganches con la trama, y tiene razón el que Ranma tenga 30 y Akane 22 años es un toque peculiar, espero sea agradable. Acá está la actualización y espero leernos una próxima ocasión, cuídate muchísimo y espero te vaya súper bien.

 **Astrid Saotome**

 **21/02/16**


	3. ¿Luna de miel?

**AMOR FORZADO**

 **Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Rumiko, exceptuando algunos que son creación mía, pero son personajes de relleno para mi historia.**

 **Es un universo alterno, los personajes poseen más de la edad que conocemos de la historia original, por lo tanto, no se comportarán como adolescentes, sino como adultos con algunos cambios que la edad requiere, pero trataré de mantener la esencia de la personalidad de cada uno de ellos.**

(bla bla bla) pensamientos.

Bla bla diálogos

BLA BLA gritos.

 **Es una adaptación de una historia del fandom de Harry Potter, fue autorizada por su autora Francisamy Granger. Muchísimas gracias.**

 **Capítulo 4: "¿Luna de miel?"**

POV Akane

Desperté al sentir frío, una pequeña ráfaga de aire que se coló por mi piel descubierta, de inmediato noté que estaba sola, lo cual era raro ya que se supone que me había abrazado a mí ahora esposo antes de quedar dormida.

No pude evitar sentir un poco de incomodidad al recordar los acontecimientos de la noche anterior.

Ranma había sido muy dulce conmigo, hizo que disfrutara cada una de sus caricias, y que vibrara tras sus atenciones, una sonrisa tonta se formó en mi rostro al descubrir que mis noches serían así de ahora en adelante.

-Veo que ya despertaste-vi a Ranma entrar a la habitación arrastrando un carrito con lo que se supone es nuestro desayuno, me incorporé rápidamente para cubrirme y realicé una mueca cuando sentí una pequeña molestia en mis muslos internos-Te dije que amanecerías adolorida, - dijo con voz tranquila- ¿Cómo dormiste? – preguntó con una sonrisa amable.

-Ammm bien, este….. – dije titubeando - Es el desayuno ¿verdad? -me sentí tonta al preguntar lo obvio, pero trataba de ocultar mi nerviosismo ante su presencia.

-Sí, así es- explicó - Porque no te das un baño y luego desayunamos juntos- propuso con una sonrisa tanto en los labios como en los ojos.

-Está bien-me levante rápidamente con la sabana cubriendo mi cuerpo e ingrese al baño, al menos ahí estaría sola por unos momentos.

Observé mi reflejo en el espejo que se encontraba arriba del lavamanos, al parecer el hecho de que las recién casadas irradian felicidad no aplica para mí, bueno al menos tampoco luzco tan desdichada, me daría una ducha con agua bien fría a ver si así puedo relajar mis adoloridos músculos.

Mientras sentía el agua recorrer mi cuerpo me puse a pensar en todas las cosas que cambiarían de ahora en adelante, más no pude seguir divagando en ello, pues sentí unas frías manos acariciar mi espalda, me volteé asustada, pero unos labios gruesos y seductores sellaron los míos.

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude a enjabonarte? – pregunto coqueto.

-Emmmm yo….-de verdad no me esperaba esto, no me dejo terminar y volvió a besarme apoyándome contra la pared haciéndome olvidar el pequeño dolor que sentía antes.

POV Ranma

Después del baño le pedí a mi esposa que se pusiera ropa cómoda, luego desayunos juntos en el balcón que había en nuestra habitación y al terminar de comer la invité a bajar, pasaríamos nuestra luna de miel en un hermoso lugar.

-Este es mi hogar, es el lugar en donde crecí y donde mis abuelos fundaron su familia-le dije mostrándole la casa en la que había vivido mis primeros años de vida, habíamos llegado a la casa de campo de mis abuelos hace más de una hora, nos habíamos quedado descansando en unos muebles de jardín y ahora le estaba enseñando todo.

-Es muy linda, no sabía que fueras del campo – me dijo un poco curiosa.

-Pues así es, hace ya casi veinte años que nos mudamos a la ciudad, pero me gusta venir aquí de vez en cuando – explique sonriendo ampliamente, me encantaba este lugar.

-Es un lugar muy bonito, siempre me ha gustado el campo es muy….tranquilo – dijo relajada y con una sonrisa tímida.

-Si lo sé, ven vamos a dejar las cosas a mi habitación y te sigo mostrando el lugar, te tengo una sorpresa- dije un poco nervioso, espero que le guste lo que le tengo preparado.

-¿Has montado a caballo alguna vez? -le pregunté mientras nos dirigíamos a los establos, ya habíamos subido a la habitación a ponernos ropa apropiada.

-Sí lo he hecho un par de veces, de hecho, siempre quise tener un caballo, pero mi papá nunca me dejo tener uno porque él y mi mamá no son muy adeptos a estos lugares – explicó un poco resignada.

-Ya veo – respondí ante su comentario - pero como a mí me encanta, vendremos muy a menudo, espero no te moleste – agregué, estoy dispuesto a dar todo de mí para que este matrimonio funcione.

-No para nada al contrario me encanta la idea- respondió.

-Entonces más te va a gustar el regalo que tengo para ti-entré el establo y saqué a una linda yegua de color negro, era hermosa en verdad y esperaba que le gustara.

-Es hermosa, hola preciosa-ella acaricio al animal a modo de saludo.

-Sí lo es y es tuya – le dije sonriendo y entregándole las riendas.

\- ¡No! – medio gritó sorprendida- es verdad, ¿en serio? – preguntó sorprendida al verme con las riendas extendidas hacia ella- Muchas gracias-se lanzó a mis brazos para darme un apretado abrazo al cual no me negué y se lo devolví apretándola un poco a la vez que dejaba un beso en el tope de su cabeza.

-Ahora porque no la pruebas y vamos a dar un paseo-la solté y la ayudé a subirse a la yegua.

\- ¿Puedo ponerle un nombre o ya tiene? -preguntó mientras yo montaba mi caballo que había sido sacado por uno de los chicos que trabaja en la cuadra.

-Puedes ponerle un nombre – respondí mientras mi caballo giraba frente a ella- ¿Cómo quieres llamarla? – cuestioné.

-No sé, mmmmm quizá P-chan, - respondió dudando un poco - Sí ese es ¿Qué te parece? – me preguntó.

-Excelente – respondí un poco desconcertado por el nombre, pero ella quería eso y yo solo deseo complacerla - Vamos ¡jía! – exclamé espoleando al caballo para iniciar a andar.

POV Akane

No puedo creer que me haya regalado un caballo, mejor dicho, yegua, esta hermosa, es negra totalmente, le había puesto un lazo amarillo, mi color favorito, aunque no creo que él lo sepa, el detalle de la yegua me ha encantado y es que es algo que había querido por mucho tiempo, no sé cómo habrá enterado que me gustan, pero la verdad ahora no importa le agradezco el regalo.

-Sra. Saotome…Sra. Saotome…Sra. Saotome…Sra. Akane – llamaba alguien con voz suave.

\- ¡Ah! – exclamé sorprendida- Lo siento dígame-aún no me acostumbro a mi nuevo nombre y por eso no atendí cuando empezó a llamarme.

-Dice el señor Saotome que la espera en el patio, quiere presentarle a alguien – dijo Ayame una de las chicas que trabaja en la casa.

-Ok está bien, gracias-me dirigí al lugar, ¿a quién conoceré esta vez?

Mi querido esposo había hecho que prepararan una comida en honor a nuestra llegada, tal parece que a esta familia le gusta celebrar todo, aunque las cosas sean una total farsa.

-Akane, cariño-desde cuando me dice así-Quiero presentarte a alguien muy importante, él es Tofu Ono mi tío-aquel señor era muy apuesto cabello castaño, alto y cuerpo delgado, pero con músculos, calculo que es menor que los padres de Ranma se veía amable.

-Mucho gusto-dije haciendo una reverencia.

-El gusto es mío-dijo él correspondiendo a mi saludo de la misma manera-Valla Ranma creo que te quedaste corto al describirme a esta bella niña, es todo un encanto – dijo con una sonrisa en los labios y los ojos, usando una voz suave y amable.

-Sí lo sé, pero ahora la tienes aquí en frente – respondió mi esposo.

-Es verdad, linda Akane déjame darte la bienvenida a la familia, te aseguro que este muchacho te hará muy feliz – dijo con amabilidad.

-Muchas gracias y eso espero- respondí cordial antes sus palabras, pero al parecer él no sabe bajo qué condiciones nos casamos.

-No es nada, pero porque no pasamos a sentarnos, ya me está dando hambre – dijo Ranma invitándonos a caminar hacia donde estaba la mesa dispuesta en el jardín.

Estuvimos conversando un buen rato hasta que decidí que era hora de ir a descansar, Ranma se quedó un rato más con su tío conversando sobre cosas de ganado y no sé qué otras cosas más.

Me puse un ligero camisón no tan provocador como el de la noche anterior, pero igual era muy ligero, creo que ahora debo acostumbrarme a usarlos, en el momento en que me metía en la cama para dormir apareció Ranma en el dormitorio

\- ¿Te ibas a dormir sin mí? – preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

-Creí que ibas a demorarte más con tu tío, además no me dijiste que te esperara – respondí seria ante su pregunta.

-Sí, lo siento, porque no aprovechamos que estoy aquí y hacemos algo diferente-se acercó y me beso recostándome lentamente en la cama y ubicándose sobre mí, se ve que no se aburre de esto, y al parecer yo estoy tomándole el gusto.

POV Ranma

La vida de casados era muy buena, tener una mujer hermosa con la que puedo compartir mis días, alguien a quien ver al despertar y antes de dormir, además el poder estar juntos cada vez que ambos queremos es muy placentero, sin duda el haberme casado con Akane era la mejor decisión que había tomado en mi vida.

-Sí mamá estoy bien-detuve mi caminar al escucharla hablar, al parecer estaba en la sala, decidí quedarme donde estaba para poder escuchar lo que decía.

-No mami, no te preocupes, Ranma me trata muy bien, como tu dijiste es todo un caballero-sonreí ante ello, me había comportado como ella se merecía.

-Claro que no- respondió y pude notar enojo en su voz.

-Mamá entiéndelo de una vez, yo no me estoy enamorando de él y dudo mucho que algún día llegue a hacerlo, Ranma y yo apenas nos conocemos, no creo que tengamos cosas en común-fruncí el ceño, ella de verdad creía eso, puesto que se escuchaba muy segura de lo que decía.

-Lo sé mamá, en serio lo intento, pero yo te puse mi condición-de que estaba hablando-Esta farsa durará lo que tenga que durar y después…. – pauso unos segundos - pues cada uno por su lado, sabes que solo me casé por ayudar a papá, para que su esfuerzo no fuera en vano y por no abandonar mi carrera, pero no pueden obligarme a estar toda la vida con alguien a quien no amo – terminó diciendo molesta, además podía escuchar un deje de frustración en su voz.

Así que eso es lo que ella quiere, estar conmigo por un tiempo hasta que su papi tenga estabilidad, y yo como un tonto dispuesto a hacerla feliz y hasta ya me estaba empezando a enamorar de ella.

Pues ya basta, ahora solo me dedicaré a tomar lo que me corresponde, después de todo no he de tener mucho tiempo, quizá un año a lo mucho y durante ese tiempo hasta un heredero me da, sí eso es, eso es lo que voy a obtener de ella, un hijo; de esa manera mis padres me dejaran en paz y nunca más voy a tener que preocuparme en buscar a una mujer con la que deba compartir mi vida, y todos felices.

Esa noche fue la primera vez en la que no me dediqué a complacer a mi mujer, ya encontrará ella muchos hombres que quieran brindarle eso, ahora solo trataré de que me dé un hijo y cuando lo consiga como ella dijo, cada quien por su lado

POV Akane

Aún sigo sin creer el cambio que ha sufrido Ranma; de un momento a otro solo se dedica a dirigirme un par de monosílabos y hasta podría decir que me está evadiendo.

Lo peor de todo es que en la noche pasada cuando compartíamos el lecho fue muy brusco y tosco, en comparación con las veces anteriores, ya no fue dulce y tierno, ni le importó en lo más mínimo si yo me sentía bien o no, ni siquiera logré alcanzar un orgasmo; al contrario, ni bien terminó salió de mí, se cubrió con las sabanas y me dio la espalda disponiéndose a dormir.

Que rayos habrá sucedido para que se comporte de tal manera, estoy tan intrigada. Si bien es cierto no pretendo que este sea un matrimonio perfecto, ni que dure toda la vida; pero al menos me hubiera gustado que el tiempo que pasemos juntos sea agradable, tal como él me lo prometió, no quiero que terminemos odiándonos, de verdad no quiero eso, pensé que incluso podíamos ser amigos.

Creo que lo único que me queda por hacer es tratar de que al menos la cordialidad sobreviva, ya que al parecer la pasión ya murió.

 **¡Mil gracias! Por todos sus comentarios y alertas para con esta historia. Ha sido un lindo recibimiento, espero poder seguir avanzando como hasta ahora, tengo casi listo el capítulo 4 y estaríamos con ese llegando a la cuarta parte de la historia.**

 **Algunos comentarios los respondo por P.M. Y para los que no tengan cuenta por acá.**

 **Akane Ackerman:** Hola linda, me alegra que te gustará el capítulo, yo también amé a Ranma es todo un caballero, pues como verás acá está una pista a tu pregunta sobre si vendrán problemas para ellos. Este Ranma es un sol.

Estoy de acuerdo contigo Takahashi sensei nos debería continuar el manga, muy poquito nos dio. Cuídate mucho hermosa Akane. Espero nos leamos el próximo capítulo.

 **Cuídense mucho, lindo día para todos.**

 **Astrid Saotome**

 **24/02/2016**


	4. Cambio

**AMOR FORZADO**

 **Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Rumiko, exceptuando algunos que son creación mía, pero son personajes de relleno para mi historia.**

 **Es un universo alterno, los personajes poseen más de la edad que conocemos de la historia original, por lo tanto, no se comportarán como adolescentes, sino como adultos con algunos cambios que la edad requiere, pero trataré de mantener la esencia de la personalidad de cada uno de ellos.**

(bla bla bla) pensamientos.

Bla bla diálogos

BLA BLA gritos.

 **Es una adaptación de una historia del fandom de Harry Potter, fue autorizada por su autora Francisamy Granger. Muchísimas gracias.**

 **Capítulo 4: "Cambio"**

 **POV Ranma**

Después de escuchar la conversación de Akane con su madre me encerré en el estudio de mi abuelo, tomé una botella de sake y me dispuse a beber unos tragos, no soy partidario de la bebida, me gusta practicar artes marciales y el alcohol no es recomendable. Pero tras escuchar las palabras de Akane, necesitaba algo que me ayudará a olvidar. Después del primer vaso, solo tomé un par más, lo suficiente para mantenerme sobrio y no hacer algo lo que podría arrepentirme.

Ese día la dejé cenar sola en el comedor, le dije a una de las chicas del servicio que le dijera que estaba ocupado con algo de la empresa, que le sirvieran la cena a ella, puesto que no tenía hambre.

Los planes que tenía para la estancia en la finca cambiaron, ya no tenía que desarrollar todas aquellas salidas románticas organizadas, adiós al día del campo bajo los árboles de cerezos rosados y blancos, a la excursión hasta la cascada y a los paseos a caballo para ver el atardecer. Lo único que no cancelaría sería la comida con Tofu y su prometida, estaban cerca de casarse y deseaba que ellos fueron felices en su matrimonio, como estaba seguro que yo no lo sería en el mío. Además, después de todo lo que ha vivido Tofu merece ser feliz, pensar que llegó con tan solo 12 años junto con su madre enferma buscando trabajando en esta hacienda, y con el paso del tiempo y tras fallecer su madre, se convirtió en otro hijo para mis abuelos y por respeto y cariño le llamo tío.

Salgó de mis pensamientos cuando el reloj marca la una de la madrugada, he pasado divagando sobre cómo no duramos ni la luna de miel en bueno términos. Me pongo de pie y salgó del estudio para dirigirme a la habitación. Donde me dispongo a compartir la intimidad con mi mujer, pero no de la misma forma anterior. Ya no hay cariño o ternura. Esa noche fue la primera vez en la que no me dediqué a complacer a mi mujer, ya encontrará ella muchos hombres que quieran brindarle eso, ahora solo trataré de que me dé un hijo y cuando lo consiga como ella dijo, cada quien por su lado

El día inicia y todo marcha según lo planeado, me encuentro con Akane después de mi paseo a caballo por los alrededores, se encuentra en la cocina ayudando en labores pequeñas para la comida de este día.

Tofu y Kasumi llegan y la comida transcurre normal, frente a ellos trató con cariño a Akane, no tienen que darse cuenta de la carencia de sentimientos entre nosotros. He decidido ser con Akane como ella desea, un simple conocido con el que tiene que convivir por un tiempo.

No negaré que esto me hace sentir muy mal, sobretodo en el momento de compartir la cama y en las ocasiones en las que tenemos intimidad, no estoy acostumbrado a hacer esto con ninguna mujer y más si se refiere a mi esposa y teniendo sentimientos hacia la misma. Pero estoy seguro de la decisión que tomé, obtendré mi heredero y de allí la dejaré ir.

…

Las dos semanas que pasamos en la finca de mis abuelos transcurren en la misma rutina, yo saliendo a montar desde temprano y llegando a la hora de la comida, Akane haciendo quien sabe qué en el estudio o conversando con Kasumi que ha llegado de visita varias veces. Al término de esas dos semanas, tenemos que regresar a Tokio, ella tiene que volver a sus clases y yo a la empresa.

\- ¿A qué hora tienes que estar en tu facultad? -le pregunté mientras la miraba guardar libros en su bolso. Se veía linda con su pantalón de mezclilla y blusa blanca de encaje con mangas cortas.

-Ammm en unos 20 minutos ¿Por qué? – interrogó dejando de hacer lo que hacía, para girar su rostro y mirarme.

-Te voy a dejar, tengo que pasar a la oficina a dejar unos papeles-al menos voy a disfrutar el tiempo que sea mi esposa.

-No es necesario, yo puedo tomar un taxi- respondió rápidamente, cerrando su bolso.

-Ya te dije que yo te paso dejando, y así conozco mejor el lugar en donde estudias- dije serio cruzándome de brazos.

-Prepotente – dijo entre dientes.

-Tonta- le devolví entrecerrando mis ojos.

-Idiota- devolvió colgándose su bolso y saliendo de la habitación.

-Torpe – dije al ver que por salir rápido tropezó con una mesita en el pasillo. Creo que no escuchó, porque no me dijo nada, camine rápido y le abrí la puerta del auto, esperando que subiera.

Iba a pasar de largo y la tomé del brazo.

-Ya te dije que te iré a dejar- dije con voz suave, pero viéndola serio. Se soltó de mi agarre, observó su reloj de pulsera y suspiró.

-Está bien-accedió con el ceño fruncido, al parecer está molesta, pero no quiere llegar tarde a sus clases.

En el transcurso de la casa a la universidad nadie dijo ni una palabra, se podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente, cuando llegamos al lugar me vi obligado a hablar.

-¿A qué hora sales? – pregunté estacionando el auto frente a la facultad de medicina.

-No lo sé, creo que a eso de las 5 ¿Por qué? – me dijo y se giró para verme. Se veía muy linda con su cabello corto enmarcando su rostro.

-Me llamas apenas salgas – le dije seriamente tratando de quitar ciertos pensamientos de mi cabeza.

-¿Para qué? – cuestionó molesta frunciendo el ceño y cruzando los brazos.

-Es obvio – respondí enarcando una ceja - Para venirte a recoger- agregué.

-Pero yo no quiero que me vengas a recoger, puedo irme sola – respondió rápido y a la defensiva.

-No – respondí tajante- Es muy tarde y no quiero que te pase nada- dije suavizando mi tono de voz y mi mirada. Me estaba costando mucho no ser amable y cariñoso con ella.

-Soy lo suficientemente grande para cuidarme sola, no necesito que nadie me vigile, no sé quién te crees que eres…. – explotó rápidamente hablando realmente molesta y arrugando todo el entrecejo.

-Te recuerdo que soy tu esposo, eso soy, y como tal velo por ti y tu seguridad, así que me vas a llamar para decirme a qué hora sales y punto-le dije severamente, al menos me iba a hacer respetar-Y así va a ser de ahora en adelante, ¿entiendes? - le dije seriamente, quería dejarle las cosas claras. Ella no quería nada más que saldar la deuda de su padre conmigo, pero merezco que me respete.

Ella no dijo nada, pero en su cara se notaba lo enojada que estaba, se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y cuando estaba a punto de bajar del coche la tomé de la mano impidiéndoselo.

\- ¿Qué quieres? - dijo casi gritando, en verdad estaba furiosa.

-Acaso no te vas a despedir como Kami manda-la hale hacia mí y le plante un largo y profundo beso, sosteniendo su rostro entre mis manos-Ahora sí, ya puedes irte y no te olvides en llamarme – le dije con una sonrisa burlona en mi cara, mientras la dejaba ir.

Eso la hizo ponerse aún más furiosa, se separó bruscamente de mí y salió del auto dando un portazo, la vi dirigirse a un grupo de personas en las que pude reconocer a sus amigas, Ukyo y Akari creo que eran sus nombres, bueno no importa no tendré ni tiempo de conocer a sus amistades, al menos el hecho de molestarla un poco me puso de buen humor, espero y no sea un mal día.

 **POV Akane**

Ranma Saotome es un tonto, es imposible que en algún momento yo haya creído que era una persona agradable, simplemente es un imbécil, el muy idiota cree que yo soy de su propiedad, que tengo que hacer lo que él diga, pero ya sabrá quién es Akane Tendo.

-Amiga ¿Qué sucede?, porque esa cara-me preguntó Akari que estaba abrazada a Ryoga.

-Es un idiota, un imbécil y un per… - me callé, ellos no tenían por qué enterarse de lo que hacía en ocasiones con ese.

\- ¿Quién es un imbécil linda? -me pregunto esta vez Ukyo.

-Ranma, es un idiota, tonto, creído…ashhhhh lo odio-grite caminado de un lado a otro, mientras movía mis manos y seguía "halagando" a Ranma.

\- ¿Saotome? El mismo Saotome que decías era todo un sol, y que te había caído muy bien y que por eso ni iba a ser tan malo haberte casado con el ¿ese Saotome? ¿Tu esposo? – cuestionó divertida Ukyo.

-Sí, ese mismo, no sé qué le pasa-cambie mi expresión y los que estaban presentes me miraron fijamente-al principio era tan amable, tan atento, tan perfecto, que hasta creí que esta farsa podría llegar a funcionar, al menos por un tiempo, pero ahora lo único que quiero es que obtenga de mí lo que quiere, me de el divorcio y me deje en paz – expresé decidida.

-No comprendo ¿qué lo hizo cambiar así tan repentinamente?, será que le hiciste algo o…- empezó a decir Akari, pero se quedó callada deja la frase a medias.

-Pero que le voy a hacer, he sido todo lo amable que he podido – respondí en mi defensa.

-Quizá no es algo que le hizo, sino algo que no se dejó hacer-y allí esta Ryoga, a vece puede ser un encanto, pero otras veces dan ganas de mandarlo a volar.

-Mmmm será, vamos Akane, no me vas a decir que tu no….. – empezó a decir Ukyo.

-Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer es mi problema, no me gusta que se metan en mi vida íntima – dije enojada y girando mi rostro, sentía como mis mejillas se ponían calientes.

-Oh vamos Akane, somos amigos cuéntanos lo hicieron o no lo hicieron – comentó Ukyo moviendo las cejas sugestivamente - Mejor dinos te gusto o el tipo es malo en eso- agregó divertida ante el evidente sonrojo en mis mejillas

-Ukyo, no digas esas cosas, Mousse por favor controla a tu novia- pedí viendo con ojos suplicantes a mi querido amigo.

-La verdad Akane es que yo también quiero saberlo, cuéntanos que tal es Saotome – cuestionó divertido.

-No puedo creerlo – dije incrédula y molesta con ellos, saben cómo soy, no es justo que se aprovechan de mí - No es posible que ustedes me hagan esa clase de preguntas – dije enojada, se estaban pasando del límite conmigo.

-No te hagas la desentendida Akane, lo hicieron o no, es tan fácil como que nos digas una simple palabra – agregó Akari que estaba muy abrazada a Ryoga.

\- ¡Déjenla tranquila! -lo escuché gritar, a una voz demasiado conocida para mí, juro por mi madre que ni siquiera había notado su presencia, de lo contrario esta conversación no se hubiera llevado a cabo- Sí no quiere decirles algo que es muy personal de ella, es su decisión, así que no la presionen, mejor muevan sus traseros que el Dr. acaba de llegar y las clases de seguro están por comenzar – dijo cruzado de brazos y con semblante serio mi querido y viejo amigo.

Shinnosuke, mi amigo desde que ingresamos a la facultad y uno de los mejores, él es tan guapo, ojos azules, alto, piel morena clara, cuerpo definido, además de tan justo, tan amable, tan valeroso, sin duda un gran partido, y yo pude verlo hace ya algún tiempo, si tan solo mis padres no me hubieran enredado en este maldito lio, mi esposo en un futuro hubiera sido él y yo por su puesto encantada, pero eso ahora ya no se puede.

-Hola – saludo, acercándose a mí - ¿cómo estás? – preguntó, no puede ser más encantador

-Creo que ya escuchaste, pero estoy tratando de superarlo, tú ¿Cómo estás? – pregunté ajustando la correa de mi bolso.

-Bien, al menos eso creo – respondió y por unos segundos me observó fijamente – No puedo creer que te hayas casado – dijo finalmente con un gran esfuerzo por decir la última palabra.

-La verdad yo tampoco creo haberlo hecho, pero ya ves – respondí caminando hasta el salón donde teníamos clases-

 **POV Ranma**

Había pasado todo el día poniéndome al corriente con todo lo relacionado a los nuevos contratos, negociaciones y posibles inversiones. Tenía mucho trabajo que hacer, mi padre y abuelo se involucraban menos en los negocios y dejaban todo a mi cargo. Posiblemente harían incluso que el viaje para la filial del extranjero lo hiciera yo en lugar de ellos. Cuando me di cuenta ya pasaban de las 6 y Akane aún no llamaba para que fuese por ella a la universidad, solo espero que no le haya pasado nada, pero también puede que se fuera a casa sola y allí si me iba a escuchar.

-Sr. Saotome-escuche que llamaban a la puerta de mi despacho-Lo llama una señorita, dice ser su esposa Akane – informó mi secretaria con tono profesional.

\- ¿En serio? - cuestioné confundido, pero reaccioné a los pocos segundos, rayos olvide darle mi número celular-Mmm está bien pase la llamada a mi oficina, gracias – respondí cortes.

Esperé unos minutos-Hola-dije al tomar el teléfono- ¿Akane? – llamé al no escuchar nada.

-SÍ soy yo, acabe mis clases, ¿puedes venir por mí? – cuestionó – O puedo irme en taxi – ofreció.

-Perfecto, estaré en cinco minutos – corte rápido su ofrecimiento.

-Está bien te espero- por su tono de voz deduzco que se le pasó el enojo, espero sea una noche tranquila, estoy cansado y no tengo ánimos para lidiar con una discusión como la que tuvimos por la mañana.

Salí de mi oficina y me subí a mis mercedes color plata, regalo de mi abuelo por mi boda. Por el camino observé varios restaurantes, podríamos pasar a comer a alguno después. Finalmente llegué a la universidad en cinco minutos, como le había dicho a Akane, comencé a buscar con la mirada por los alrededores de donde se quedó por la mañana con sus amigos. Después de tanto, pude visualizarla y no me agradó del todo esa imagen que observaban mis ojos.

Ella estaba sentada en un banco con un chico aparentemente de la misma edad, no lo reconocí como uno de sus amigos que asistió a la boda. Él estaba sentado demasiado cerca de ella, ambos reían por algo que él decía, al percatarse ella de mi presencia, cambio su rostro por una expresión más seria, le dio un beso en la mejilla a su "querido amigo" y vino caminando tranquilamente hacia el auto. Mientras ella le daba la espalda, me fijé que no dejaba de verme, como si me analizara, yo hacía lo mismo, observándolo detalladamente, cuando ella ingresó al auto me saludo con un simple y escueto buenas noches y solo entonces me puse en marcha

\- ¿Qué tal tu día? -le pregunte por cortesía.

-Más o menos, tedioso igual que siempre, ¿y el tuyo? – preguntó con voz cansina.

-Bien-fue mi simple respuesta, ella bufo exasperada, no dijimos nada más durante el resto del viaje.

Una vez en casa me dirigí a la habitación para tomar un baño y cambiarme de ropa, ella como abnegada esposa se dispuso a calentar la cena, la señora Mei nos dejaba todo hecho, al parecer ella es un pequeño desastre en la cocina, palabras de su madre no mías, dicen que puede defenderse con unas pocas recetas, pero no quiero que experimente conmigo. Después de cenar casi en silencio, cruzando un par de palabras. Nos dispusimos a subir a nuestra habitación.

Cuando estuvimos en la cama, mientras ella leía un libro y yo veía la televisión, no pude evitar preguntarle.

\- ¿Quién era el sujeto con el que hablabas cuando te fui a buscar? – interrogué bajando un poco el volumen de la tv.

-Para ¿qué quieres saberlo? – interrogó seria.

-Bueno, es solo curiosidad, él no asistió a nuestra boda, no recuerdo haberlo visto – comenté apagando la t.v

-No asistió a la boda – respondió - él es Shinnosuke Tomizawa, un muy buen amigo mío – explicó sin mayores explicaciones.

\- ¿Qué tan amigo?-cuestioné molesto, rayos esta mujer me saca de mis casillas demasiado rápido.

-El mejor de todos, lo conozco desde que comenzamos la universidad. ¿Algún problema con eso? – demandó saber empezando a molestarse-

-No, - respondí rápido - ¿Debería haberlo? - cuestioné alzando una ceja.

-No veo porque, a ti no tiene por qué interesarte quienes son mis amigos y quienes no, qué hago o dejó de hacer - respondió ahora si enojada.

-Te recuerdo que eres mi esposa – dije lentamente, tratando de hacerla comprender.

-Sí soy tu esposa, - afirmó - Pero eso no te da derecho a mandarme y tratarme como si fuera de tu propiedad- agregó furiosa, por tantas preguntas, no sé porque, pero me fascina verla enojada, se ve tan…sexy

-Yo no hago eso – aclaré fascinado por hacerla enojar- Las cosas que hago las hago por tu bien – explique si supiera lo que estaba haciendo por ella.

-¿Así?-dijo ella dejando su libro a un lado y encarándome- Puedes dejar de preocuparte por mí, ya te dije que soy una mujer adulta y puedo cuidar…..- empezó alegar, pero decidí cortar su alegato de una forma más placentera.

Traté, juro que traté, pero no pude contenerme la bese largamente callando todo lo que tenía que decirme, me coloqué sobre ella rápidamente y aunque al principio trataba de alejarme no tardo en corresponderme, de inmediato le retiré su conjunto de dormir de dos piezas, dejándola solo con su ropa interior y yo que acostumbro a dormir solo con la parte de abajo de mi pijama, me deshice de ella de inmediato, la acaricié rudamente, temiendo hacerle daño en un principio, pero al escuchar los gemidos que salían de entre sus labios, pude notar lo mucho que lo estaba disfrutando y me encanta saber que soy el único hombre que ha podido disfrutar de su cuerpo y pienso hacerlo por un largo tiempo, bese ese hermoso lunar que tenía en su pecho izquierdo cerca de su pezón, ella susurró mi nombre en respuesta, sin más nos entregamos al placer y nos dejamos llevar, después de terminar me giré quedando de espaldas en la cama a los pocos segundos se acurrucó a mi lado, recostando su cabeza sobre mi pecho, la abracé acercándola más a mí y deposité varios besos en su cabello, nos envolví con el edredón, a pesar de mí, la sigo queriendo y cada día un poco más.

El sueño se apoderó de ella rápidamente, en cambio yo seguía despierto cuestionándome todo lo que estaba haciendo, me sumergí en mis ideas mientras seguía acariciando su espalda desnuda, al cabo de unas horas me quedé dormido, esperando no equivocarme en lo que estaba por hacer.

 **¡Mil gracias! Por todos sus comentarios y alertas para con esta historia. Es lindo ver como la agregan a sus alertas y favoritos, con tan poquitos capítulos. Son unos soles enormes.**

 **Algunos comentarios los respondo por P.M. Y para los que no tengan cuenta por acá. Por cierto, en mi perfil he dejado un link para el Facebook, en el cual tengo unas imágenes que me han servido de inspiración para ilustrar ciertos detalles. Por si gustan darse una vuelta.**

 **La actualización estaba programada para mañana, pero al ver que es último de vez y que es 29 de febrero, decidí subirlo este día.**

 **Alis-chan:** ¡Hola linda! Gracias por tu comentario y dedicar unos minutos de tu tiempo a leer esta adaptación. Estoy trabajando para terminarla pronto y no dejarla botada. Por ejemplo ahora que subo el capítulo 4, el capi 5 ya está casi terminado, solo falta su revisión final, jejeje. Besos, saludos y lindo día.

 **Camuchis:** ¡Hola corazón! Gracias a Dios todo muy bien. Espero que tú también. Agradezco que te guste leer el fanfic y tienes razón ahora las 4 patas las metió Akane, y bien metidas jejeje, por que se pone a hablar con su madre cuando apenas ha tratado a Ranma, pero ahora nuestro azabache le mostrará el otro lado de la moneda y no descansará hasta lograr tener su heredero. Acà dejó el capítulo, espero te guste. Con respecto a la otra historia, las cosas suceden por algo y realmente agradezco tus palabras de ánimo, sé que existen varios como tú que aprecian mis historias. Te mando un fuerte abrazo, cuídate muchísimo. Espero nos leamos pronto.

 **Astrid Saotome**

 **29/ 02/ 2016**


	5. Pequeño milagro

**AMOR FORZADO**

 **Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Rumiko, exceptuando algunos que son creación mía, pero son personajes de relleno para mi historia.**

 **Es un universo alterno, los personajes poseen más de la edad que conocemos de la historia original, por lo tanto, no se comportarán como adolescentes, sino como adultos con algunos cambios que la edad requiere, pero trataré de mantener la esencia de la personalidad de cada uno de ellos.**

(bla bla bla) pensamientos.

Bla bla diálogos

BLA BLA gritos.

 **Es una adaptación de una historia del fandom de Harry Potter, fue autorizada por su autora Francisamy Granger. Muchísimas gracias.**

Capítulo 5

POV Akane

Desde aquel interrogatorio tan molesto de Ranma sobre mi amistad con Shinnosuke habían pasado un par de semanas. Teníamos casi tres meses de casados y en el transcurso de esas semanas, Ranma me dirigía la palabra lo estrictamente necesario, me iba a dejar y a traer a la universidad, íbamos donde nuestros padres a cenar y se portaba atento, pero al llegar a la casa se volvía frío y distante, exceptuando algunas ocasiones en las que se mostraba un poco dulce y era al día siguiente de llegar demasiado tarde a la casa, cada semana había un par de días en que llegaba casi a la media noche, no llegaba con olor a alcohol ni olor a perfume de mujer, pero sí con el cabello húmedo. No sabía qué hacía, ni donde, ni con quien se quedaba.

Así que esos días en los que me enviaba un mensaje diciendo que no pasaría por mí después de mi clase, me iba a cenar con los chicos y consecuencia de una de esas cenas me encontraba devolviendo en el retrete mis comidas de toda la semana.

Soy una necia, sabía que me harían daño los camarones que le pedí a Ukyo en mi okonomiyaki y como si no me bastara con comerme uno especial, me comí tres, pero no pude resistirme a ese suculento platillo tan extraordinariamente preparado por mi amiga. Colgaré a Ukyo por preparármelos y a Akari de paso por motivarme a comerme los otros. Sería buena idea que me dé unas clases para prepararle unos a Ranma.

No seas tonta Akane, no pienses en él, Mey prepara la mejor comida que ambos podemos tener en esta casa.

Rayos, acá viene el resto de mi comida. Guacala, esto es asqueroso. Escuché que tocaban la puerta del baño.

\- ¿Sigues mal? – cuestionó Ranma desde afuera, es en serio, puede ser así ….

-Creo que es obvio-traté de decirlo lo más tranquila posible, mientras me siento en el frio piso del baño a un lado del retrete, apoyé mi espalda en la tina que estaba a un lado. Él giró el pomo de la puerta y escuché sus pasos amortiguados por la alfombra.

-Es mejor que te lleve al médico, llevas tres días así y no pareces mejorar, él sabrá que hacer – dijo serio quedándose parado frente a mí con los brazos cruzados.

-Te recuerdo que yo pronto seré médico, y esto es lo más normal del mundo- respondí poniendo de pie para encararlo.

\- ¿A sí?, - cuestionó alzando una ceja - ¿Es normal que no puedas mantener ningún alimento en tu estómago por más de una hora? – cuestioné con semblante serio.

-Es normal cuando he comido algo que me ha caído mal- respondí tomando mi cepillo de dientes para quitar el mal sabor de boca.

-Pero ya llevas tres días, estás pálida y casi te desmayas- enumeró con sus dedos.

-Está bien – respondí resignada- Pero tengo clase, no me puedo dar el lujo de faltar, así que, si no te molesta, sal del baño para que pueda asearme adecuadamente e ir a la universidad- agregué señalando la puerta que estaba abierta.

-Está bien, tranquila – dijo caminando hacia la salida- Solo trato de cuidarte, porque te … - agregó antes de salir del baño.

-Gracias, pero ya te dije que puedo cuidarme sola – respondí alzando un poquito la voz, para que me escuchara, pero yo no escuché lo último que dijo.

No dijo nada más, pero parecía enojado, de verdad que no entiendo a este hombre, a veces es tan frio e insoportable, pero en ocasiones también es atento y preocupado, creo que es bipolar, ayer me había traído unos dulces muy ricos. Pero a veces me dejaba cenando sola.

Me quité del lavamanos después de usar mi enjuague bucal, me di una ducha con agua helada, al menos me quito un poco el malestar, creo que le voy a hacer caso a Ranma e iré a ver a mi doctora, este malestar ya duró demasiado.

Salí del baño con una bata cubriendo mi cuerpo y una toalla en mis manos secando mi cabello y vi a mi esposo sentado en la cama con el teléfono en la mano. Él estaba totalmente listo para ir a la oficina, vestía un traje gris y camisa celeste con los primeros botones desabrochados.

-Pensé que ya te habías ido- dije acercándome al tocador para peinar mi cabello.

\- No pensaba hacerlo, acabo de llamar al doctor Tora y le informé que estas indispuesta y por lo tanto no asistirás a clases- me informó quitado de la pena y demasiado tranquilo para mi gusto.

\- ¡¿Qué hiciste que?!-me exalte, girándome para encararlo - ¿Cómo te atreves? – cuestioné acercándome a él, esto es el colmo.

-Soy tu esposo, me preocupa tu salud, no estás bien y tú lo sabes – expresó con voz suave, pero firme – Mejor vístete y date prisa que iremos al médico.

\- No quiero ir, no puedes exigir ni obligarme – respondí cruzándome de brazos molesta por su actitud.

-No seas tonta Akane – me dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Eres un idiota, estúpido, egocéntrico – dije enojado, no estaba dispuesta a ir con él.

-No seas terca – dijo con los ojos entrecerrados. En serio Akane no tengo tiempo para esto, cancele una reunión en la empresa solo para acompañarte, has lo que te pido, por favor – dijo ya exasperado.

-No iré a ningún médico, me cambiaré para irme a clases- respondí girándome para ir al vestidor.

\- ¿No vas a ir conmigo? –cuestionó a mis espaldas.

-No – respondí caminando para tomar mi ropa.

-Tú lo quisiste así – dijo y tomándome por sorpresa, me tomó por las piernas y me colocó sobre su hombro, cargándome como costal.

-Bájame idiota- grité pegándole con mis puños cerrados en la espalda y con mis piernas moviéndose tratando de librarme de su agarre. Me estoy mareando- dije cerrando mis ojos pues todo me daba vueltas.

\- ¿Irás conmigo? – cuestionó riendo el muy idiota.

-No – respondí pegándole de nuevo en la espalda.

-entonces te llevare así- dijo caminado conmigo hacia la salida de la habitación envuelta en el albornoz.

-Iré contigo, pero bájame ahora - acepté no aguantaba el mareo. Me puso con cuidado en el piso y al observar mi cara su semblante divertido cambió a uno preocupado. Me acarició la mejilla y beso en la frente, mientras me llevaba a sentarme en la cama, se acuclilló frente a mí y espero que me pasará el marero – Te esperaré abajo, cámbiate tranquila- dijo antes de salir por la puerta.

POV Ranma

Después del interrogatorio que le hice a mi esposa sobre el estúpido de su amigo, hice lo que había pensado, investigué a ese idiota hasta el momento no había nada relevante para preocuparme. Pero faltaba ahondar en la investigación. Mi plan en la empresa estaba saliendo como yo quería, todo iba excelente, en poco tiempo podía estar tranquilo y dejar todo arreglado.

Estábamos por cumplir casi tres meses de casados y había optado por permanecer el menor tiempo posible cerca de Akane, la iba a dejar y a traer a la universidad, salíamos en pocas ocasiones, pero trataba de mantener mi distancia con ella. Aunque después de regresar de mis escapadas, no podía reprimir la culpa y era dulce con ella. Se quedaba sola en casa, puesto que Mey trabaja entrada por salida, así como quienes se encargan de la limpieza y el jardín.

Akane lleva días viéndose pálida y devolviendo el contenido de su estómago. Así que cansado, pero sobre todo preocupado de verla enferma, era así como me encontraba en este aburrido consultorio médico, sentado en la sala de espera de la doctora de mi esposa, ya que la muy terca solo pasaría consulta con su médico de toda la vida.

La secretaria de la doctora estaba sentada en un escritorio demasiado grande para su pequeño tamaño, pero estaba lleno de papeles creo que los necesarios para tanto paciente que está esperando, la música tranquila que tiene de fondo, ya me tiene exasperado.

-Sra. Saotome puede pasar-me gusta cómo suena eso de señora Saotome y me alegra saber que al fin llegó nuestro turno.

-Vamos-le dije poniéndome de pie para pasar al consultorio.

\- ¿Entraras conmigo? - cuestioné desconcertada.

-Por supuesto, - afirmé totalmente seguro- ¿No quieres que lo haga? – cuestioné cruzándome de brazos.

-No se trata de eso, me parece raro, - aclaró - Acostumbraba a venir con mamá, pero…- empezó a explicar, pero decidí cortarla.

-Pero ahora vendré contigo así que hazte a la idea – informé tratando de dejar todo hasta aquí.

Una vez en el consultorio, Akane me presento a su médico, era una mujer mayor, cabello castaño recogido en un moño bajo con algunas canas, piel clara y ojos verdes, parecía ser un poco mayor que mis padres, se llama Kaori Tora, es muy amable.

-Akane linda ¿cómo has estado? Aún no toca tu revisión, así que dime ¿a qué se debe la consulta? – cuestionó la doctora.

\- Déjame decirte que el pesado y exagerado de mi esposo- inició a hablar rápidamente un poco molesta- él me obligó a venir, porque hace unos días sufrí una intoxicación con mariscos y sabes qué no me caen bien, por lo tanto, he experimentado unos pocos malestares propios del caso- explicó sumamente tranquila.

\- En realidad, no son unos pocos malestares, has vomitado, estás pálida, te has mareado incluso antes de venir y te desmayaste ayer por la noche – expliqué ante lo del desmayo solo me observó sorprendida, no estaba en casa cuando sucedió, pero sí me enteró de lo que sucede en mi casa durante mi ausencia.

\- No es la gran cosa- dijo quitándole importancia a la situación, eso me molesto en realidad, su salud no es algo superficial y que no merezca la pena.

-Eso debería decidirlo yo linda – dijo la doctora con cariño, pero viendo fijamente a Akane.

\- De acuerdo- aceptó resignada.

\- ¿Cuándo iniciaron los síntomas? – interrogó tomando un expediente entre sus manos.

\- Hace unos tres días – respondió tranquila.

\- Aparte de los vómitos y mareos ¿qué síntomas has experimentado? – siguió cuestionando.

\- Nauseas, mareos, dolor leve de cabeza, solamente, sabes bien que los camarones causan revolución en mi estómago. – dijo seria.

\- Olvidas el desmayo – interrumpí serio.

\- Fue porque no había cenado- admitió rápido.

\- Dudo que sea eso- habló la doctora cortando lo que estaba a punto de responderle a la terca de mi esposa. – Akane ¿tu periodo es normal? – interrogó viendo a mi esposa a los ojos.

\- ¿Qué? - momento me están confundiendo, que tiene que ver eso en todos estos malestares - No lo sé, no he visto bien el calendario, sabes que nunca he sido regular- dijo nerviosa, Akane se está sosteniendo los dedos nerviosamente.

-Claro que lo sé, ¿cuándo viste tu periodo por última vez? – preguntó directamente.

\- No recuerdo, quizás un par de meses atrás, sabes que suele pasarme- respondió.

\- Una última pregunta – dijo viéndonos a ambos seria- ¿Ustedes se cuidan? – interrogó.

\- ¿De qué está hablando? – pregunté confundido, sin entender a qué quería llegar.

\- ¿Estoy hablando sobre si ustedes al tener relaciones sexuales, usan algún método anticonceptivo? – preguntó en tono profesional.

-No lo hacemos- respondí serio, claro que no, quiero tener un hijo con ella, aunque no sé dónde terminaríamos como matrimonio.

-De acuerdo, Akane puedes levantarte y recostarte en la camilla, regresaré en unos momentos.

Vi a Akane hacer lo que la Dra. le indico, la verdad es que no estaba entendiendo nada, ¿para qué tantas preguntas?, me puse de pie y volví a tomar asiento en una silla que se encontraba al lado de la camilla, observé el consultorio pintado de un suave color verde manzano, muebles de madera color claro, había imágenes de mujeres embarazadas en distintas etapas, en la pared de un lado había varios títulos enmarcados colgando de dicha pared. Kaori ingresó en el consultorio y dio paso a unas enfermeras que traían un aparato qué no supe distinguir muy bien. Acondicionaron el aparato a un lado de la camilla donde estaba Akane.

-Gracias señoritas-les dijo y ellas se retiraron- Bien Akane, levántate la blusa y descúbrete el vientre- pidió tomando un bote color azul.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!- gritó Akane sorprendida-¿Para qué?, Kaori sabes que no puede pasar… - empezó a hablar rápido y nerviosamente.

-No lo sé Akane, existe una pequeña probabilidad, pero descubriremos si yo y los varios médicos que te han revisado, han errado-ahora sí que no entiendo nada de lo que están hablando.

Kaori esparció una especie de gel sobre el vientre de Akane y luego encendió ese aparato que parecía como un televisor, luego tomó un aparatito más pequeño que al parecer estaba conectado al otro y lo paso por donde coloco el gel, de inmediato se proyectó una imagen borrosa en la pantalla que en verdad no sé lo que era.

-Veamos que hay aquí-presionó un botoncito y segundos después se comenzó a escuchar un pequeño sonido que se asemejaban a los latidos de un corazón, solo que eran muy rápidos.

-Aquí esta – respondió alegre y con una enorme sonrisa - Te lo dije cariño, los milagros existen- dijo sonriendo ampliamente mientras veía a Akane con mucho cariño.

POV AKANE

No puede ser, es realmente increíble, se supone que yo no puedo, bueno no podía. Un bebé… yo… no sé …

-Por favor no me mientas- pide con la voz quebrada, me parecía un sueño y sería muy cruel despertar de él.

\- No estoy mintiendo linda- respondió con voz suave.

-Pero…- empecé a hablar, pero me cortó.

-No digas más disfruta de tu pequeño milagro- me dijo con dulzura y cariño y es que ella sabe lo que esto significa para mí.

\- ¿De qué hablan? -lo escuché a él decir, juro que ni cuenta me había dado de su presencia, me perdí en lo que siento.

-Qué muchacho-dijo Kaori, negando con la cabeza -¿Ves esto?, cuestionó viendo a Ranma, el cual asintió- Es tu hijo, mira aquí esta-le señalo un pequeño garbancito que se observaba en la pantalla.

-Mi…. Hijo…- susurró.

-Sí, así es, y ese que escuchas es su pequeño corazón. Según lo que veo estas de unas 10 semanas, sabes que debes cuidarte mucho verdad-me dijo con cariño, ella conocía muy bien mi situación.

-Aja- alcancé a responder apenas por el nudo en mi garganta, mis lágrimas ya desbordaban mis ojos, es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

\- Bueno ahora límpiate- dijo entregándome unos pañuelos de papel – Siéntate y seguiremos con las indicaciones necesarias- me explicó.

-Gracias- respondí sentándome en la camilla, me acerqué a ella y la abracé susurrando- de verdad gracias. – me limpie el gel y me baje la blusa para después levantarme de la camilla.

-De nada mi niña. Ahora has lo que te dije- solamente asentí con la sonrisa bailando en mis labios.

POV RANMA

No puedo creerlo, está embarazada, estamos esperando un hijo, mi primer hijo, mi heredero, no sé cómo me siento, estoy feliz, orgulloso, pero no sé qué hacer ahora, qué se supone que sigue, esperar el resto del embarazo y a qué nazca para divorciarnos, o tratar de que mi matrimonio siga hasta que ella decida, no sé qué haré, pero tengo que pensar muy bien, por el momento, debo enfocarme y no desviarme del plan que ya tengo trazado.

-¿Es increíble verdad? – escuché que me preguntaba, íbamos en el coche – Vamos a ser padres, un bebé, un angelito – decía feliz en verdad se ve que la noticia la tiene encantada.

-Sí, es increíble- respondí sin dejar de ver el camino.

-Aún no lo asimilo del todo, pero es increíble, se supone que yo no podía. Estoy tan feliz, dichosa- decía emocionada, y ahora me preguntó y su mal humor de la mañana- ¿Tú estás feliz? – preguntó girando su rostro para verme.

-Sí, claro- respondí escuetamente.

\- ¿No te gusta la idea?, ¿no quieres ser padre? ¿no quieres tener hijos?, ¿no te gustan los niños? – preguntó rápido una interrogante tras otra - Sé que nunca hablamos de esto, pero…-se calló un momento y la vì cerrar los ojos y suspirar- No te voy a obligar a nada, si no quieres hacerte cargo, no me importa, te daré el divorcio y no sabrás más de nosotros te lo…- empezó a hablar, pero decidí cortarla.

\- ¿Qué rayos dices?, es mi hijo de quien hablas, claro que me hace feliz, es solo que aún estoy asimilando la noticia- respondí empezando a molestarme, podía pensar muchas cosas de mí, pero jamás que no quería a mi hijo.

-Pensé que no lo querrías, después de todo esto no estaba dentro de tus planes- dijo seria, cruzando sus brazos y viendo hacia la ventana.

-Créeme, era una de las partes más importante de mi plan, como tú lo llamas – le respondí serio y sin emoción alguna.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - cuestionó girando su rostro para verme, pero no conteste, porque de inmediato sonó una melodía que indicaba que estaba recibiendo una llamada.

Al estar conduciendo conteste desde los manos libres y active el altavoz, para que Akane escuchará.

\- Hola Ranma, te hablaba para decirte que no hay necesidad de que vengas a la empresa, cancelaron la reunión de la tarde- dijo mi suegro con alivio, necesitamos esa reunión, pero queremos presentar la mejor propuesta.

-Hola, papa-dijo ella saludando al señor Tendo.

-Hola cariño, veo que estas con tu marido- dijo alegre.

-Claro – respondió ella contenta.

-Que bien, ¿cómo has estado mi niña? - preguntó.

-Perfecta, te tengo excelentes noticias – dijo no pudiendo contenerse.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Qué será? - cuestionó con voz curiosa.

\- Serás abuelo – dijo con una alegría desbordante y con los ojos acuosos.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿es enserio? – dijo en shock - ¿estas…estas embarazada? – preguntó titubeando.

\- ¡Sí! - medio grito emocionada, mientras lloraba y sostenía firmemente las fotografías del feto que nos había dado la Dra.

-Oh cariño eso es maravilloso, ¿pero es seguro? - preguntó con duda.

-Sí, acabamos de salir de la consulta con la doctora y ella lo confirmo, me hizo una ecografía y pudimos verlo y escuchar su corazoncito- contó alegre.

-Me alegro mucho por ti cielo, no sabes lo feliz que me haces- dijo emocionado y con la voz entrecortada.

-Claro que lo sé papá, yo también estoy muy feliz, aun no puedo creerlo – dijo anonadada por tantos sentimientos.

-Es comprensible, se supone que tú no podías tener hijos- momento eso yo no lo sabía, porque no me había dicho nada.

-Cierto, pero al parecer sucedió un milagro y ahora tengo un pequeño creciendo en mi vientre, estoy dichosa- respondió.

-Deja que se lo cuente a tu madre, no me creerá hasta que le muestre pruebas, nosotros sabemos lo mucho que sufriste cuando te dijeron que nunca podrías gestar – siguió conversando mi suegro.

-Pero ahora todo ese dolor se opacó por este precioso milagro – respondió ella.

-Deseo y espero que todo te salga bien cielo, debes tomarlo con calma, y cuidarte mucho, no hacer ningún desarreglo, seguir las indicaciones del médico, si te pasa algo Akane, si les pasa algo yo me muero – dijo mi suegro dramáticamente y lo escuché sollozar- no queremos que les pase nada – agregó entre hipidos.

-Papá- advirtió ella - te juro que cuidaré a este bebé con mi vida- aseguró decidida.

-Lo siento mi niña – se disculpó – además que yo sé que lo harás mi cielo, pero te dejo, tengo que revisar unos documentos. Cortó con ella la conversación. – Ranma tu padre llamó diciendo que no contestabas el celular, quieren informarte que regresan mañana- informó para mí.

\- Gracias señor, tenía apagado el móvil durante la consulta- dije explicando el por qué no había tomado la llamada.

-Felicidades a ti también, cuida a mi hija y a mi nieto – dijo conversando conmigo.

-Lo haré, no lo dude y gracias – respondí ante su comentario.

-Genma quiere que lo llames cuanto antes- dijo terminando la llamada.

-Así lo haré – aseguré, al llegar a la casa llamaré a mis padres que han salido de viaje, seguro les alegrará saber que serán abuelos en unos meses.

POV AKANE

Estoy tan feliz, no puedo dejar de llorar y reír a la vez, es tan alucinante ¡voy a ser mamá! Pensé que eso nunca pasaría, que nunca crecería una vida en mi interior, que no pasaría los síntomas, ni sentiría como se mueve dentro de mí, pero está pasando, estoy empezando a experimentar aquello que muchas veces pensé que me sería imposible, pero disfrutaré cada etapa de mi embarazo, me muero por empezar a ver mi vientre crecer y más aún por tenerlo entre mis brazos.

Llegamos a casa después de hacer una parada por el supermercado, había un par de cosas que comprar para la casa, si bien tenemos personas que nos ayudan con muchas de las tareas de la casa, me gusta ir a comprar le necesario para la comida y otras cosas de uso personal.

Cenamos una deliciosa cena preparada por Mey es increíble lo sabroso que cocina, comimos mucho y después comimos un riquísimo pastel de chocolate. Estábamos solos en la cocina, puesto que allí nos gustaba comer en ocasiones.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? -escuché que Ranma me preguntó. Mientras apartaba el plato donde estaba su tercera porción de pastel.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunté curiosa.

\- Me refiero a lo que hablabas con tu padre durante el trayecto en coche, eso de que eres estéril- dijo mirándome fijamente.

\- ¡Ahhhh! Eso, creí que no era importante para ti – dije restándole importancia.

\- ¿Qué no es importante? – cuestionó incrédulo ante mi respuesta- Por Kami Akane, soy tu esposo, claro que es importante, se supone que somos una familia – respondió empezando a enojarse.

-No – negué enfáticamente- No lo somos, además, no lo creí importante porque no creo que este matrimonio duré mucho – respondí poniéndome de pie.

-Así que quieres deshacerte de mí lo más rápido posible, ¿verdad? – cuestionó molesto.

-No he dicho eso – respondí caminando hasta la salida de la cocina, para dirigirme a nuestra habitación.

-Es lo que parece – dijo molesto caminando detrás de mí, hasta ponerse enfrente de mí- Pero una cosa si te digo, ahora que vamos a tener un hijo no te separaras de mí, porque si lo haces, también te separas de tu hijo- amenazó con separarme de mi pequeñito.

-Tú no puedes hacerme eso, es mi bebe y quizá el único que pueda tener – dije desesperada y con los ojos acuosos, sentía como mis ojos quemaban por las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo.

-No haré nada que tu no provoques – advirtió serio.

-Pero acabas de decirme que, si quieres, puedes quitarme a mi hijo-me desespere, y me deslice contra la pared que tenía a mi espalda-Por favor, mi hijo no, no me alejes de él, por lo que más quieras- pedí llorando fuertemente.

-No hagas eso-sentí como me levantaba del suelo y me tomaba en brazos para subir lentamente conmigo cargada entre sus brazos las escaleras y llegar así a nuestra habitación, todo el camino dejé salir mis lágrimas, por el dolor de verme separada de mi angelito, me deposito con suavidad en la cama y me abrazó fuertemente- Deja de llorar cariño –pidió con dulzura besando mis cabellos. - No te hare eso, perdóname, yo no te haría eso, lo dije porque estoy enojado- explicó con voz suave.

-No me alejes de mi bebé, por favor-los sollozos entrecortaban mis palabras y no me dejaban hablar.

-Shhhuuuu tranquila- susurró quedito en mi oído, comenzó a acunarme-No te alejaré de nuestro, te lo juro – prometió con voz seria.

Eso comenzó a tranquilizarme, Ranma me acunaba mientras decía una y otra vez que no me quitaría a mi bebé, a la vez que pedía perdón, poco a poco me fui relajando entre sus brazos, besos y cariños.

-Yo tampoco te dejaré a ti-le dije en un susurro antes de quedarme dormida entre sus brazos lo último que sentí fue en besos tierno y cariñoso sellando mis labios.

 **¡Hola soles! Mil gracias por dedicar parte de su tiempo para leer y comentar esta adaptación, ahora ya verán más cambios para aquellos curiosos (igual que yo) que buscaron la historia original y seguirán siendo más conforme avance la historia.**

 **Agradezco los comentarios, los favoritos y alertas. Me alegra el día leer cada uno de ellos.**

 **Como saben respondo comentarios por P.M, pero para aquellos que no tienen cuenta lo haré por acá:**

 **Hermi:** ¡Hola Hermi! Gracias por dejar tu comentario creo que es el primero y pues a muchos nos atrae la interacción Ryoga/ Ukyo, pero siendo sincera me gusta imaginar a Mousse sin la chinita jejeje, así que por eso el cambio. Nos leemos pronto. Cuídate, saludos.

 **Akanae ackerman:** ¡Hola Akane! Gracias por tan lindas palabras. Me alegra que te guste el capítulo, actualice algo rápido, pero es que leer sus comentarios es buen aliciente para sentarme a escribir en mis tiempos libres, trataré de que sea más de un capí por semana.

Tienes razón Akane fue mala con el pobre Ranma, aunque el terco del oji-azul no admite sus sentimientos por ella, pero con esta capitulo las cosas se están poniendo más interesantes. Me halaga que te guste mi forma de escribir, es bonito saber, que algo que me gusta hacer es bien recibido y sí me gusta detallar el ambiente, siento que ayuda a meterse más en la historia. Nos leemos pronto linda. Cuídate muchísimo. Saludos, besos y abrazos hermosa.

 **Lady sakura:** ¡Hola lady! Bienvenida, es tu primer comentario y agradezco el tiempo que te tomaste para escribirlo. Gracias por tus palabras, me alegra que te guste la historia, acá este el capítulo, espero te guste, ya no te torturo más, buena lectura linda. Saludos, cuídate mucho, hermoso día.

 **Camuchis:** ¡Hola camuchis! Espero estés muy bien. Gracias a Dios yo estoy muy bien, animada y feliz por tan lindo recibimiento de esta historia. Me es grato saber que estas enganchadísima con la misma. Lastimosamente los planes románticos del azabache se esfumaron por la metidota de pata de Akane. Y con respeto a Shinnosuke ya veremos cómo interviene entre esos dos tercos, ya que como vez Ranma aún se quiere hacer el duro, pero cae en la tentación. Acá está el capítulo, espero lo disfrutes y que tengas un hermoso día. Cuídate mucho. Un gran abrazo a la distancia.

 **Astrid Saotome**

 **07/03/16**


	6. ¿Buenas decisiones?

**AMOR FORZADO**

 **Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Rumiko, exceptuando algunos que son creación mía, pero son personajes de relleno para mi historia.**

 **Es un universo alterno, los personajes poseen más de la edad que conocemos de la historia original, por lo tanto, no se comportarán como adolescentes, sino como adultos con algunos cambios que la edad requiere, pero trataré de mantener la esencia de la personalidad de cada uno de ellos.**

(bla bla bla) pensamientos.

Bla bla diálogos

BLA BLA gritos.

 **Es una adaptación de una historia del fandom de Harry Potter, fue autorizada por su autora Francisamy Granger. Muchísimas gracias.**

Capítulo 6 ¿Buenas decisiones?

POV AKANE

Después de todo lo que sucedió con Rama hace un par de días, cuando nos enteramos que seremos padres, las cosas han estado un poco distantes, sigue ausentándose un par de veces por semana de la casa, llegando antes de la medianoche. Ahora estamos arreglando las maletas para viajar a la hacienda de sus abuelos, este fin de semana se casan Tofu y Kasumi y la celebración será allá. Mis suegros ya saben que serán abuelos, se enteraron ayer y están muy emocionados, así como mis padres.

Terminé de empacar toda la ropa y cosas que necesitaría para estos dos días allá, regresaremos el lunes temprano ya que mis clases iniciarán hasta media tarde. La maleta de Ranma ya está lista y solo queda llevarlas abajo para guardarlas en el baúl del carro.

Después de cerrar mi maleta y dejarla al lado de la Ranma, me dirijo al tocador para terminar de arreglarme.

Ranma salió de la habitación sin dirigirme la palabra, tomando ambas maletas y su abrigo. Solo espero sobrevivir este fin de semana rodeados de tanta gente. Finalmente terminé de cepillar mi cabello, me colocó un prendedor y tomando mi abrigo, me dispongo a bajar al primer nivel de la casa. Desciendo lentamente las escaleras, me encuentro con Ranma en el vestíbulo, dando indicaciones a Mey que a partir de esta semana trabajara de tiempo completo en la casa.

-Vamos – dice serio caminando hasta la puerta. Se despide de Mey y camina hasta el auto.

-Adiós Mey – me despido amablemente de ella, es una mujer muy dulce y amable con ambos, pero sobre todo conmigo.

El camino transcurre en silencio me dedicó a observar el paisaje por la ventana, me acomodo en el asiento y sin proponérmelo el sueño llega y me dejó ir.

POV. Ranma

Nos dirigimos hacia la finca de mis abuelos, pasaremos este fin de semana allá, debido a la boda de Tofu, aprovechamos a viajar este día viernes por la tarde, las clases de Akane se cancelaron, tendremos tiempo de instalarnos y descansar toda la tarde y podremos ayudar en lo que haga falta para la ceremonia del día domingo por la mañana. Akane se acomodó en el asiento del copiloto y se ha quedado dormida, evitó poner música para dejarla dormir, últimamente duerme mucho, asumo que es por el embarazo. Mientras conduzco en total silencio, prefiero internarme en mis pensamientos.

Jamás imaginé todo lo que ha sucedido en mi vida últimamente, menos lo que pasó con Akane y su reacción ante la estúpida amenaza que le hice de quitarle a nuestro hijo, pero no logró entender que hay detrás de semejante reacción, por lo que escuché era estéril, al menos eso, pensaban ella y sus padres. Pero que habrá sucedido tras aquella noticia. Tendré que investigar que sucedió. Suspiré profundamente, no sé cómo comportarme con ella en estos momentos, siento que cada día es más difícil ser frío y distante con ella, me cuesta no abrazarla y demostrarle que puede funcionar algo entre nosotros, por eso sigo con mis escapadas, llegó un poco antes de medianoche, pero para no dejarla sola, pedí a Mey que trabajará tiempo completo en casa, ahora descansará los fines de semana.

Con respecto a mi investigación sobre el idiota de Shinnosuke está rindiendo frutos, hasta el momento ya leí lo referente a su educación y familia, pero hay datos que no me gustan, pediré que amplíen la investigación y cubran detalladamente a sus padres y abuelo. En cuanto a los planes en la empresa están casi finalizados, los socios de mi suegro, los cuales estaban por vender con terceras personas sus acciones, aceptaron la oferta que les hice, por separado son pocas, pero juntas hacen un porcentaje del casi 20% que serán para mi pequeño. Mi pequeño wowwww, finalmente seré padre, creo que estoy empezando a asimilar la idea, y adoro saber que hay un pequeñito que dependerá de mí completamente, durante sus primeros años de vida y conforme el paso del tiempo le daré las herramientas para que aprenda a desenvolverse por sí mismo. Las últimas noches he pasado despierto acariciando suavemente el aún plano vientre de Akane, ella no se ha dado cuenta y si lo ha hecho, no ha hablado al respecto.

Después de conducir un par de horas, llegamos hasta la finca de mis abuelos, mis padres, abuelos y suegros ya están aquí ayudando a los novios a preparar la pequeña e íntima ceremonia. Estacionó la camioneta que decidí traerme acá, dejando el mercedes en casa. Trató de despertar a Akane, es momento de bajar del auto, toda la familia nos está esperando en la entrada de la casa, pero al parecer mi esposa está demasiado cansada que no hace por despertar.

Bajó del auto, abro la puerta donde viene Akane, le desabrocho el cinturón y la cargo en brazos, al parecer el movimiento la despierta.

\- ¡¿Qué haces!?- grita sorprendida al verse entre mis brazos.

-Llevándote adentro- respondo caminando hacia nuestra familia y tal parece que al verlos se queda callada – bájame, por favor – pide suavemente, decido bajarla para evitar dar un espectáculo frente a los demás.

Saludamos a todos los miembros de la familia, después nos disponemos a subir a nuestra habitación a prepararnos para la cena.

La cena transcurrió amena mis abuelos están encantados con la noticia del bebé, lo mismo que mis padres y suegros, ya están haciendo planes de los regalos para su nieto y bisnieto respectivamente. Tofú y Kasumi están felices por tan buena noticia cercana a su boda. Posteriormente pasamos a la sala a conversar sobre la boda y los detalles a ver mañana, en el jardín pondrían unos toldos para la ceremonia y el banquete, las mujeres verían la mantelería y arreglos florales, mientras los hombres supervisábamos la colocación de los toldos. Además, habría un almuerzo para que la familia conviviera con la familia de Kasumi.

-Creo que es hora de descansar – dijo mi abuela, poniéndose de pie para retirarse a su habitación. Ellos dormían en la planta baja, mi abuelo se puso de pie y tras despedirse se fueron juntos. Mis padres y suegros siguieron su ejemplo, dejándonos a nosotros en el salón.

\- ¿Tienes sueño? – pregunté a mi esposa.

-No mucho - respondió girándose a verme, puesto que estábamos en el mismo sillón- ¿y tú? - preguntó.

-Tampoco- respondí - ¿Quieres dar un pequeño paseo? – pregunté el clima era fresco y podríamos caminar alrededor de la casa.

-Sí- respondió de inmediato con una sonrisa, me puse de pie y le ofrecí la mano. Caminamos juntos hasta el perchero para tomar nuestros abrigos y ponérnoslos.

-No sabía que hay una cascada cerca – comentó ella mientras caminamos juntos.

-Queda a un par de kilómetros de aquí, se puede llegar en el jeep o a caballo. Caminando está un poco largo el camino. – respondí, pensando en lo que tenía planeado en nuestra luna de miel.

-Debe ser un lugar bonito – comentó mientras caminaba para detenerse en los crisantemos que tenía mi abuela.

\- ¿Conoces el significado de los diferentes colores? – pregunté cambiando de tema al ver que ella se acercaba a las flores y las acariciaba.

-Solamente los rojos – respondió sin mirarme. Me acerqué hasta donde estaba y corté un crisantemo amarillo y un violeta. **

-Son para ti- dije entregándoselos. Me miró curiosa y los tomó, llevándoselos a la nariz para sentir su fragancia.

Después de eso seguimos caminando, nadie dijo nada por unos minutos, hasta que vimos pasar a uno de los vigilantes de la finca, conversamos con él un rato y luego entramos a la casa. Nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación y nos preparamos para dormir.

POV Akane

El día ha sido una locura total hemos andado de un lado para otro, viendo detalles de la boda, la hermana de Kasumi llegó con ella desde muy temprano y parece llevar todo el evento, manda a su antojo a todo mundo. Se llama Nabiki y parece ser de armas tomar, tiene todo detallado en una agenda, nuestras madres parecen llevarse muy bien, ellas han ido al templo junto con la abuela, como me pidieron los abuelos de Ranma que los llamara, a ver que todo este orden.

Los hombres están ayudando a colocar la enorme carpa al gusto de Nabiki, incluyendo al raro de su novio, habla como caballero del siglo pasado, pero es muy educado y debe tener algo especial para soportar a Nabiki.

El resto del día pasa en arreglos sobre todo el evento de mañana, exceptuando que todo mundo está al pendiente de lo que necesito, me han llenado de atenciones alegando que ahora somos dos a quienes hay que atender y cuidar.

Después de la comida me encaminé hacia la caballeriza para ver a P-chan, no podía montarla, pero si pasar un momento con ella, me adentré en el lugar y busqué a mi yegua con la vista, inspeccionando el lugar me llama alguien.

-Señora Akane- saluda uno de los empleados más antiguos de la finca, entrando en el lugar con unos sacos de alimento. – ¿Le preparó la montura de su yegua? – pregunta solicito.

-No gracias- respondo amable – Solo quiero verla, no puedo montar durante varios meses- respondo con una sonrisa, llevando una mano a mi vientre, el señor Sorato parece no entender.

\- En tu estado no es conveniente que lo hagas- responde una voz seria a mis espaldas, no tengo necesidad de girarme para saber de quién se trata.

\- No pensaba hacerlo- respondo molesta por su interrupción. Se acerca hasta llegar a mi lado y abrazarme por la cintura.

– Sé que no lo harás- responde con voz suave – Sorato déjame contarte que seremos padres- cuenta con una sonrisa brillando en sus labios.

-En hora buena, serán grandes padres- nos felicita emocionado, al parecer a todos aquí les agrada la idea de ver a un niño correr por los alrededores en un futuro.

-Gracias- respondemos al unísono, no puedo evitar sorprenderme por ello. Seguimos conversando sobre los cuidados de todos los animales, en especial de los caballos, puesto que localizó a P-chan y me acercó a ella para acariciarla. Después de conversar un buen rato en las caballerizas, llega la hora de salir de allí, afuera nos están esperando para seguir con los preparativos.

POV Ranma

El día sábado se nos fue en los preparativos de la boda, al perecer no sabe que significan los crisantemos que le obsequié, ya que los llevó a nuestra habitación y los puso en un florero junto con otras flores.

La boda de Tofu y Kasumi ha salido excelente hasta el momento, la ceremonia fue en un templo cercano y después se ha trasladado a todos los invitados hasta la finca para ubicarlos en las mesas bajo los toldos.

El resto de la celebración transcurre normal, la comida ha sido excelente, los novios están felices y se les ve muy enamorados, mis abuelos y padres no dejan de hablar del bebé, me encuentro sentado con ellos, escuchando todo lo que piensan remodelar en sus respectivas casas para adecuarle una habitación allí, mientras que veo a lo lejos a mis suegros conversando con mi esposa un poco retirados del resto de los invitados.

-Ranma estás de acuerdo- escuchó que me preguntan.

\- ¿Qué? – cuestionó perdido de la conversación.

-Te estamos preguntando si estás de acuerdo ¿qué me haga cargo de algunos viajes? - pregunta mi padre.

\- ¿Hablas en serio? – cuestioné dudoso, mi abuelo y él habían decidido recortar sus viajes por negocio lo máximo posible.

-Muchacho ingrato- responde el viejo, haciéndose el ofendido, hace el ofrecimiento por quedar bien con el abuelo -

-Acepto viejo – respondí de inmediato cortando la oportunidad que se retracte, quiero viajar para mantenerme lejos de Akane, pero con el embarazo, los viajes serán menos.

La plática queda hasta allí, ya que Nabiki, interrumpe llamando por micrófono a los novios, anunciando que es hora de partir el pastel. A partir de ese momento la fiesta sigue hasta finalizar con los novios despidiéndose para su viaje de luna de miel.

El resto de los invitados poco a poco se despide para retirarse, la noche está llegando y muchos parten rumbo a sus casas, quedando el resto de la familia que nos quedamos conversando y supervisando que el servicio retire lo utilizado.

POV Akane

Desde el regreso de la hacienda por la boda de Tofu, las cosas han cambiado, Ranma sigue saliendo por las noches, solo que ahora son más noches que antes, se comporta más distante y frío que antes, incluso unas noches aun estando en casa, no ha dormido en nuestra habitación, sino que se ha quedado en una recamara de huéspedes, que ahora pasa con llave todo el tiempo y nadie tiene permitido entrar allí.

Mi embarazo marcha muy bien, he seguido las indicaciones de Kaori casi al pie de la letra, tomando las vitaminas, caminando un poco todos los días, comiendo bien, solo que no puede ser a sus horas, debido a la universidad. Pero siempre ando alguna fruta o galletas en el bolso, para mientras puedo comer algo más sustancioso.

Pensé que todo estaba mejor con Ranma sobre todo con su comportamiento en la hacienda y cuando pasamos ciertos días con nuestros padres, sobre todo cuando conversaba con alguien del bebé, ya que habla emocionado, orgulloso y con cierto brillo en sus ojos, pero todo cambia cuando estamos solos. Pensé que podíamos llevar una buena relación por nuestro bebé, pero parece que me equivoqué, puesto que Ranma no piensa lo mismo que yo, aunque me cueste aceptarlo, duele su indiferencia, su trato frío y distante conmigo. Por qué en lo referente al bebé está muy pendiente, me ha acompañado a cada cita con la ginecóloga, seguido compra los dulces que me gustan, incluso ha salido comprarme algunos antojos.

Hoy tengo cita con Kaori para ver cómo va todo con él bebe, con suerte y logramos saber que es, aunque la verdad me gustaría esperar a que naciera y fuera sorpresa, ahora que estoy de 5 meses la pancita me ha crecido un poco y se nota más mi pequeño angelito y no me puedo sentir más dichosa.

-Akane daté prisa que se hace tarde-escuché a mi esposo que me esperaba en la puerta de la habitación, mientras yo terminaba de arreglarme-Tengo una junta muy importante – informó cruzando sus brazos.

-No sé porque te molestas en acompañarme, si siempre que lo haces vas a estarme apresurando- en serio me saca de mis casillas.

-Lo hago porque es mi obligación – responde como si fuera obvio.

-Pues te desligo de dicha obligación, sabes que no necesito de ti, puedo ir sola, soy una mujer autosuficiente y no necesito de nadie que me cuidé – empecé a decirle molesta por su comportamiento.

-Tonta – me dijo entre dientes.

-Estúpido- respondí frunciendo las cejas enojada.

-Terca – devolvió - Deja de decir estupideces y vámonos. No me hagas perder más tiempo, por favor – dijo exasperado y como estoy cansada de discutir, mejor salí de la habitación tomando mi bolso.

POV RANMA

Llegamos al consultorio, no había nadie esperando, así que solo tuvimos que esperar a que salieran quienes estaban dentro para que fuese nuestro turno. La consulta inició normal, Kaori pidió que Akane se subiera a la camilla, tomó el gel y lo aplicó, iniciando a mover el transductor y la pantalla empezó a mostrar la imagen.

-…muy bien, aquí esta- Kaori señalo en la pantalla lo que yo deduje era él bebe-Miren está es la cabecita, los bracitos, sus piecitos…al parecer todo está perfecto – comentó moviendo el aparato por el vientre abultado de Akane.

\- ¿De verdad?, no hay ninguna anomalía, nada, está bien su peso, tallas, ¿todo? - pregunta Akane rápidamente.

-Sí querida, todo está perfecto, no te preocupes-la tranquilizó la doctora-Ahora ¿quieren saber el sexo de su bebe? – preguntó con una amable sonrisa en el rostro.

Akane giro su rostro para verme en ese momento, no sé ni cómo ni porque, pero en su mirada pude observar la silenciosa petición que me hacía.

-Queremos que sea sorpresa-respondí, aun mirando a mi esposa a lo que ella sonrió complacida por mi respuesta.

-Perfecto. – Dijo mientras apaga la máquina y entrega los pañuelos desechables para que Akane se limpiara el gel - Entonces ya terminamos, querida cámbiate y se acercan a mi escritorio para darles algunas indicaciones, ¿está bien? – nos preguntó a los dos.

Ayude a Akane a bajarse de la camilla, la acompañe hasta el baño para que se cambiará, después nos sentamos frente al escritorio de Kaori para escuchar todas sus indicaciones.

Salimos del consultorio y nos subimos al auto para dirigirnos hasta la universidad.

-Pasaré por ti en la noche- le dije cuando estábamos llegando frente a su facultad. Ella estaba por terminar su carrera y debía faltar lo menos posible a clases,

-De acuerdo – respondió de mala gana- Aunque aun no entiendo porque no me dejas usar mi auto para transportarme – dijo en reproche.

-Ya te dije que no es seguro, prefiero ser yo quien te lleve y te traiga así al menos sé que no te pasara nada – respondí tranquilamente.

-Como si eso te importara-escuché que dijo en un susurro, mientras tomaba su bolso y desabrochaba el cinturón.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – pregunté alzando una ceja.

-Nada, no es nada. Nos vemos en la noche, adiós-se bajó del auto y la vi ingresar a su facultad. Lucía hermosa con un vestido de estampados florales, se ceñía en su busto y caía suelto por su pequeña pancita, usaba unas sandalias bajas.

Claro que me preocupaba por ella, pero no permitiría sentir más de lo que sabía, debía llegar a sentir, Akane no está dispuesta a mantener una relación conmigo, y no voy a obligarla a ello, cometí un error al hacer que se casara conmigo y el hecho de que ahora estemos esperando un hijo solo me hace sentir peor, quizá lo mejor hubiera sido que me separara de ella de inmediato, pero ahora lo único que me queda es responder por mi hijo, y darle la libertad a ella en el momento en que me lo solicite. Sacudí mi cabeza saliendo de mis divagaciones, debía enfocarme en mis ocupaciones en la empresa.

POV AKANE

Estoy cansada, realmente agotada, lo único que deseo es llegar a casa y dormir. Parece que el embarazo causa algunos estragos en mi cuerpo, en primer lugar, mi vejiga, que parece del tamaño de una nuez y después están mis pies, que suelen hincharse si estoy parada más tiempo del necesario. Pero no quitaría nada de esto, por la enorme dicha que siento de tener a mi bebé creciendo sano.

En este momento estoy sentada en una banca a las afueras de mi facultad, esperando a que Ranma llegué a recogerme, pero parece que va a demorar, ya que salí más temprano de lo usual.

\- ¿Porque tan sola? -giro mi rostro y a mi derecha y veo a Shinnosuke acercarse a mí, hacía algunos días que no hablo con él.

-Así me tocó, los chicos decidieron que justo hoy, era momento para tener citas dobles con sus respectivas parejas y como siempre yo salgo sobrando-traté de bromear con él, últimamente sentía cosas raras estando con él.

-No digas eso, sabes que los chicos no te dejan sola porque quieren, es solo que quizá quieran hacer algunas cosas que a ti no te resultarían agradables – respondió con calma, defendiendo a los demás.

-Sí, lo sé – respondí sonriendo levemente.

-Y ¿cómo vas?- preguntó de repente, mientras tomaba asiento a mi lado.

\- ¿Cómo voy en qué? - pregunté confundida.

-Ya sabes, con tu vida, con tu esposo, veo que decidieron agrandar su familia de inmediato – respondió frunciendo un poco el entrecejo.

-Ah eso- respondí comprendiendo a qué se refería antes- Sí, ya lo sabias, pero fue algo inesperado, de verdad no creí poder quedarme embarazada y menos tan pronto – respondí tranquila, estaba feliz por mi bebé y por el hecho de estarlo esperando.

-Jum, - dijo incomodo- Y ¿cuánto tienes?, ¿ya saben que es? - preguntó.

-No, no sé lo que es y estoy de un poco más de cinco meses- respondí tranquila con una sonrisa.

-Supongo que tu marido debe estar muy feliz- comentó un poco serio.

-Eso creo – respondí dudosa, al no saber con certeza la respuesta correcta.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso, no estas segura? – cuestionó - Si fuese yo el que estuviera esperando un hijo contigo, me sentiría el hombre más dichoso del mundo- agregó seguro y me sonroje ante sus palabras.

-No digas eso-dije con una sonrisita nerviosa.

\- ¿Qué cosa? Que me gustaría estar contigo, eso lo sabes desde hace mucho, aún no puedo comprender como es que te casaste con ese sujeto, si apenas y lo conoces; y para el colmo ahora le vas a dar un hijo- expresó molesto y elevando un poco el tono de voz.

-No sabes las razones por las que estoy con él, y supongo que estas enterado que este matrimonio no es convencional, es algo complicado de comprender y explicar – dije a la defensiva y un poco molesta por sus consentimientos.

-Lo sé, pero me gustaría que algún día me tengas la confianza suficiente para decirme el porqué de tu decisión – dijo un poco más tranquilo.

-Confío en ti, pero es difícil – respondí y me tomé un tiempo para pensar en que decirle - A mí también me hubiera gustado estar contigo – confesé finalmente.

\- ¿En serio? - cuestionó sorprendido, me limite a asentir-Entonces porque no lo dejas, puedes divorciarte y yo me puedo hacer cargo de tu hijo, lo querría como si fuera mío – propuso de inmediato entusiasmado con la idea.

\- ¿Estás hablando en serio? –pregunté sorprendida por semejante locura.

-Por supuesto-vi como su rostro se iluminaba, no me esperaba esto, en este momento me siento muy confundida-Dime Akane ¿tú me quieres? - preguntó expectante por la respuesta.

-Sí, te quiero mucho – respondí a su pregunta- Pero lo siento, no puedo hacerle esto, es su hijo también y no se lo puedo arrebatar, además si se molesta podría quitármelo y eso no lo soportaría – agregué de inmediato al ver que hablaría.

-Está bien, podemos esperar a que nazca, no sé, haremos lo que tú quieras – propuso como solución a mis dudas - Pero por favor. no me alejes de tu lado – pidió tomando mi mano.

-No lo haré- dije y me sorprendió abrazándome, era reconfortante estar entre sus brazos, de una u otra manera me sentía protegida, pero una parte de mi me decía que ese mismo sentimiento de seguridad y cariño lo experimento en otros brazos la pregunta es ¿de quién?

-Te juro Akane que voy a luchar por ti, así tenga que enfrentarme al mundo entero – dijo solemnemente, besando mi cabello.

Esas palabras, esas simples palabras hicieron que mi mundo se estremeciera, si tan solo me las hubiera dicho unos 8 meses atrás la historia seria otra, porque debo aceptar que una de las razones por las que acepte casarme con Ranma, era porque creí que me quedaría sola y que nadie se interesaba por mí, así que, que más daba con quien estuviera si de todas maneras no tenía otra opción.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos abrazados, pero cuando me pude dar cuenta, había anochecido y lo más seguro es que Ranma llegaría en cualquier momento, así que lo más lento que pude me separe de él, pero no dejó que me alejara demasiado sosteniendo mis manos entre las suyas, solo pude librar una de ellas cuando mi teléfono sonó

-Hola…Ranma-pude ver la incomodidad en el rostro de Shinnosuke-Sí, ya estoy afuera, está bien te espero, adiós – finalice la llamada y guarde mi móvil.

\- ¿Ya viene por ti? – cuestionó Shinosukke.

-Sí, me dijo que estaba cerca- respondí separándome de él -Nos vemos- dije como despedida.

-Espera, ¿me darás una oportunidad? – preguntó expectante a mi respuesta.

-No sé- respondí sin tener idea de que hacer.

-Por favor, podemos estar juntos a escondidas, hasta que puedas sepárate legalmente de él – propuso con entusiasmo.

-Shinnosuke, es más complicado que eso – traté de explicarle - La verdad no sé qué decirte – completé.

-Solo piénsalo ¿sí?, - pidió - Cuando estés preparada me respondes – finalizo.

-Está bien, ya me tengo que ir. Adiós- me despedí dándole un beso la mejilla y me encaminé al auto en el que mi marido me esperaba.

\- ¿Estás bien? -preguntó Ranma una vez que estuve acomodada en el asiento

-Sí – respondí rápido – Vámonos – pedí.

Seguimos viajando en silencio hasta llegar a la casa, nos bajamos del auto y me dirigí a la habitación a dejar mi bolso y ponerme cómoda, Ranma supongo que estaba en el despacho.

Pasé más de una hora en la habitación leyendo unos apuntes, faltaba para la cena, pero tenía ganas de algo dulce, así que, dejando mi material de estudio a un lado, bajé para comer algo.

Llegué a la cocina y me encontré con Mey cocinando una deliciosa cena, tomó un poco de helado y me senté en la barra de la cocina a comerlo mientras conversaba con ella. Después de comer mi helado, regresé a dejar todo en orden allá arriba, iba caminando cerca del despacho y el teléfono empezó a timbrar, Ranma contesto demasiado alegre y feliz.

-Hola linda – saludo - Me alegra saber de ti, me tienes abandonado – dijo riendo – Lo sé, tú también tienes cosas que hacer – se quedó callado – Sabes que por más que quiero no puedo. – respondió un poco triste, se quedó en silencio durante un par de minutos, pensé que había colgado – Sabes que mi matrimonio es una farsa, trató de parecer feliz, parecer el hombre más dichoso, pero sabes bien que no es cierto, no quiero que mis padres y abuelos se preocupen por mí. Además, está mi hijo, por él vale la pena- dijo finalmente sin emoción alguna en la vez.

Me retiré de la puerta y me alejé, eso pensaba él de nuestro matrimonio que es una farsa, solo actúa frente a su familia y los demás que todo está bien, sé que no soy la persona más feliz del mundo, pero creía que las cosas no estaban tan mal, porque una parte de mí aún deseaba que tuviéramos futuro, a pesar de la forma en que empezó todo entre nosotros, pero al parecer él ya tiene mi reemplazo, con ella pasa el tiempo que no está en casa.

Me alejé del pasillo y encaminé mis pasos hasta la habitación. En ese momento tome una determinación, si él en verdad creía que lo nuestro no era más que una maldita falacia, pues yo trataría de hacer que mi vida fuera más llevadera, saqué mi teléfono y escribí un mensaje con las lágrimas inundando mis ojos

- _Shinnosuke, si, acepto- escribí rápido el par de palabras y presioné enviar._

**Crisantemo amarillo: amor rechazado.  
**Crisantemo violeta: no soporto la idea de perder tu amor.

 **¡Hola soles! Gracias por seguir leyendo esta adaptación, que va marchando poco a poco, agradezco sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos.**

 **Respondí algunos comentarios por P.M y los otros van por acá:**

 **Camuchis:** ¡Hola Camuchis! Tienes razón el capítulo estaba dulce, deje caer un poco de azúcar jejejeje. Al fin serán padres este par, más adelante sabremos lo que paso con Akane y ese diagnóstico de esterilidad, mientras ya tienen su pequeño milagro. Ranma como puedes ver no está confiado con Shinnosuke. Gracias por seguir leyendo la historia y por tomarte el tiempo de comentar. Cuídate mucho, lindo día. Saludos.

 **Aliss- chan:** ¡Hola Aliss! Gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando la historia. Me alegra que consideres linda la historia. Akane y Ranma poco a poco irán cambiando. Saludos y cuídate mucho.

 **Lady Sakura:** ¡Hola lady! Me alegra que te guste la historia tal como está y poco a poco la estoy continuando, pensaba actualizar una vez por semana, pero he ido sacando tiempo para hacerlo dos, acá el capítulo, espero lo disfrutes. Saludos


	7. Deceso

**AMOR FORZADO**

 **Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Rumiko, exceptuando algunos que son creación mía, pero son personajes de relleno para mi historia.**

 **Es un universo alterno, los personajes poseen más de la edad que conocemos de la historia original, por lo tanto, no se comportarán como adolescentes, sino como adultos con algunos cambios que la edad requiere, pero trataré de mantener la esencia de la personalidad de cada uno de ellos.**

(bla bla bla) pensamientos.

Bla bla diálogos

BLA BLA gritos.

 **Es una adaptación de una historia del fandom de Harry Potter, fue autorizada por su autora Francisamy Granger. Muchísimas gracias.**

Capítulo 7 "Deceso"

POV AKANE

El aceptar salir con Shinnosuke ha ocasionado demasiados cambios, sé que lo que hago no es correcto, puesto que salir a solas a tomarnos un té, a comer o simplemente sentarnos a conversar, me está pasando factura, me siento tensa, cansada de estar en medio de esta situación, sé que estoy actuando mal, estoy engañando a Ranma y me cuesta verlo a los ojos, sabiendo lo que está pasando, pero si él piensa que lo nuestro es una farsa, ¿por qué he de poner de mi parte para que esto funcione?, además él tiene un respiro cada vez que sale entre semana, aunque ya no sale tanto como antes, pasa encerrado en la habitación de huéspedes, además con quien hablaba aquella ocasión, la trataba con tanto cariño y debe tenerle gran confianza para ser tan sincero y hablar tan claro con ella, sobre cómo se siente respecto a nuestro matrimonio así que yo tomaré mi respiro, una manera de escaparme del desastre de matrimonio que tenemos.

Shinnosuke hace que por cortos momentos me olvide de todo, con sus pláticas divertidas y bromas. Llevamos viéndonos cerca de un mes a escondidas, en frente de nuestros amigos aparentamos ser los amigos que hemos sido siempre y nos escabullimos cada vez que se da la oportunidad. La verdad no ha sido muy difícil, ni siquiera para mí, ya que al parecer a mi marido le importa poco o nada lo que yo haga o deje de hacer.

Me acomodé mejor en la banca donde estaba sentada, debajo de un árbol, el día estaba soleado y con un clima muy agradable, acaricié mi pancita con cariño, mi pequeño se movía mucho y me hacía sentir viva, alegre y esperarlo con ansias. La alerta de mensaje de mi móvil me sacó de mi momento, lo tomé y leí, viendo que era un mensaje de Shinnosuke preguntando dónde estaba, respondí y guardé al aparato en mi bolso.

Eso me llevó a seguir pensando en Shinnosuke. El tiempo que paso con él es simplemente indispensable, es alguien con quien puedo hablar de cualquier cosa y nunca aburrirme, me escucha siempre, me trata con tanta ternura que hasta parece irreal, y además es todo un caballero. En el momento en que me propuso estar conmigo aun estando yo casada llegue a pensar que lo que buscaba era lo mismo que buscan todos los hombres, sexo; sin embargo, él no quiere ni tocar el tema. Es lo mejor que me ha pasado últimamente, pero ni siquiera dejo que me bese mucho, no me gusta que lo haga, sabiendo que después tengo que ver a Ranma.

-Hola hermosa-me sacó mi ¿amante? De mis pensamientos- ¿En qué piensas? -pregunto después de depositar un pequeño beso en mi mejilla

-En nada importante, ¿y los chicos? -él se sentó a mi lado en la banca donde me encontraba.

-Se quedaron hablando con el Dr., ya sabes arreglando un asunto con sus notas-tomo mi mano y la coloco sobre su muslo jugueteando con mis dedos.

\- ¿Tú ya solucionaste eso? – pregunté retirando mi mano de su pierna.

-Sí, lo hice ayer- respondió un poco sorprendido por mi acción.

-Mmm…deja de hacer eso puede vernos alguien-le dije cuando colocó su cabeza sobre mi hombro y comenzó a hacer cosquillas con su nariz en mi cuello.

-Nadie nos vera, y si lo hacen ¿Qué importa? -me besó levemente en los labios, sin embargo, yo me separé casi de inmediato y me puse de pie enojada por lo que hizo.

-Claro que importa, si alguien nos ve podrían decirle a Ranma y…- empecé a explicarle, porque no me gustan esas demostraciones de afecto.

-Ranma, eso es lo único que te importa – dijo molesto.

\- ¿De qué hablas? - pregunté confundida por su cambio de tema.

-Hablo que me estoy cansando que siempre estés hablando de él-yo no hago eso ¿o sí? Me pregunté interiormente -He tratado de aguantarme, pero ya no puedo, ¿puedes, aunque sea alejarlo de tu mente un momento y concentrarte solo en nosotros? – dijo cansado y pidió suplicante lo último.

-No sé porque dices eso, cuando estoy contigo solo pienso en nosotros – dije molesta por su actitud.

-Eso no es verdad y lo sabes – respondió cruzando sus brazos.

-Compréndeme es difícil para mí, no solo es mi esposo, es el padre de mi hijo- expliqué colocando una mano sobre mi pancita.

-También es difícil para mí, en especial cuando me lo recuerdas a cada momento-dijo en un susurro que sonó aterrador y antes de que yo pudiera acotar algo más, mis queridos amigos hicieron su aparición.

-Ya estamos listos, ¿nos vamos? - preguntó Akari que salía tomada de la mano de Ryoga al igual que Mousse y Ukyo- ¿interrumpimos algo? – preguntó al vernos serios.

-No claro que no-me apresuré a contestar- Solo hablábamos, ¿adónde dijiste que íbamos? – pregunté para cambiar de tema.

Nos organizamos en los autos de los chicos, me subí con Ukyo y Mousse y llegamos a un acogedor restaurante en el cual planeamos comer por recomendación de Ukyo.

POV Ranma

Tal parece que el trabajo no termina, llevó toda la mañana revisando presupuestos, informes, balances, propuestas y contratos. Pero todo este trabajo ha valido la pena. Porque la situación en la empresa de mi suegro está totalmente arreglada, en este mes me encargué de comprar todas aquellas acciones que estaban vendiendo sus socios, obteniendo en total un 25% de las acciones de la empresa, las cuales por el momento están a mi nombre, pero al nacer mi hijo pasarán a él, quería asegurarme que empezará a tener su patrimonio independiente de lo que pudiera heredarle en un futuro. Además, la investigación del amiguito de Akane había arrojado datos muy interesantes, los padres del flacucho ese, estaban atravesando momentos críticos en su pequeño negocio de horticultura, aunque más bien parecía un vivero bastante grande, su abuelo estaba muy enfermo y eso ha llevado a que contraigan más deudas de las que pueden pagar, con los ingresos de las plantas. El "buen amigo" de Akane estaba estudiando con una media beca, pero ahora que empezarían los años de residencia, tendría problemas solventando los posibles gastos por probables traslados y todo lo que eso implica.

En el transcurso de estas semanas he dejado de salir o escaparme como antes, pasó más tiempo encerrado en la habitación de huéspedes de la casa, esmerándome en mi pequeño proyecto, estoy bastante avanzado, solo hay detalles que aún no puedo hacer y por lo tanto debo esperar para terminarlo.

La llamada de mi secretaria por el intercomunicador me saca de mis pensamientos.

-El señor Matsumoto está aquí- informa eficiente como siempre, ya que cuando alguien llega a recepción e informa que viene a cita conmigo, soy informado de ello.

\- ¿Todo listo en la sala de juntas? – preguntó poniéndome de pie para recibir al señor Matsumoto.

-Sí licenciado - responde en tono suave y profesional.

-Muy bien, llévalo a la sala de juntas y estaré allí en unos minutos – pido con voz amable.

Me arregló el saco y tomando las carpetas a necesitar me dirijo a la reunión. Todo marcha estupendamente en la junta, nos ponemos de acuerdo con todo lo necesario y estábamos terminando de detallar unas fechas, cuando suena mi teléfono y es una llamada de mi madre, me disculpo para atenderla y me sorprendo al recibir tan inesperada noticia.

POV Akane

Estacionamos los autos en el parqueo del restaurante, me bajo siendo ayudada por el valet. Caminamos lentamente hasta ingresar al lugar.

-Este lugar en realidad es hermoso- dije ya que no pude evitar admirar aquel lugar era realmente precioso, tan tradicional, hogareño y elegante a la vez, paredes con colores cálidos, mesas y sillas de madera oscura, mantelería crema y flores blancas y amarillas en varios lugares colocadas estratégicamente.

-Lo sé, mi padre me trajo a cenar la semana pasada a este lugar y quede encantada-dijo Ukyo con su típica sonrisa enamorada.

-De verdad te luciste esta vez –dijo Mousse besándola en los labios.

-Sí, sabemos que amas mucho a tu novia, pero por favor no quiero que nos saquen del lugar, porque estén haciendo demostraciones indecorosas en público-lo molestó Akari.

-Pero si solo fue un beso, además es mucho menos de lo que tú haces con tu noviecito, o no es así- preguntó jocoso molestando a Ryoga.

\- ¿Qué insinúas? -preguntó mi amiga antes de que su novio abriera la boca.

-Yo no insinuó nada solo digo la verdad- dijo cruzando los brazos y moviendo las cejas sugestivamente.

-Mira si me sigues molestando voy a… - empezó a responder a la defensiva Akari.

-Si los dos no paran su "pequeña" riña en este momento, nos van a echar de aquí, pero por alboroto-los calló Shinnosuke a ambos, todos nos pusimos serios unos segundos solo para soltarnos a reír después.

-jajajajaja, am lo siento-dije levantándome para atender mi teléfono que empezó a sonar, era Ranma, me extraño mucho ya que hace rato que había dejado las llamadas hacia mí, ahora solo lo hacía para lo estrictamente necesario, así que supuse que era importante.

\- ¿Ranma? -pregunté dudosa al no escuchar nada.

-No, soy Tofu-su voz sonaba algo entrecortada, raro en él, siempre lo escuchaba tranquilo.

\- ¿Tofu? ¿Qué sucede, estás bien? - pregunté preocupada.

-Si linda, dentro de lo que se puede, tienes que venir es algo urgente- pidió con voz suave.

\- ¿Urgente? ¿De qué se trata? ¿Dónde estás? –en serio, no me estaba empezando a gustar esto.

-Estoy en el Aiiku Hospital, prefiero que estés aquí para decirte con más tranquilidad las cosas – informó.

-No, primero dime que sucede, ¿es Ranma? -al parecer mi voz sonó algo fuerte ya que sentí las miradas de mis amigos sobre mí.

-No, no es él, o bueno si, él te necesita pequeña, por favor ven pronto-dijo, pero se vio interrumpido, pues escuche un leve sollozo.

-Pero dime que pasa- insistí necia, esto era serio, sino no insistiría en mi presencia.

-Está bien – aceptó al parecer resignando ante mi insistencia - Es el abuelo Kazuo, sufrió un paro cardiorrespiratorio y murió- dijo lentamente y con esfuerzo las palabras, no supe más, deje caer mi teléfono, no me di cuenta en qué momento se habían acercado a mí los chicos, pero no tarde mucho en sentir los brazos de alguien sosteniéndome mientras me sentaban.

\- Akane linda, ¿qué sucedió? -me pregunto Ukyo con voz suave.

-El señor Saotome, el abuelo, el…el falleció-no pude contener más el llanto, si bien no era mucho el tiempo que había compartido con él, aun así, llegue a tenerle gran aprecio, era un hombre sin duda excepcional que nunca le negaba una sonrisa a nadie, aún no puedo creerlo.

-Tranquila, ¿qué quieres que hagamos por ti? - me pregunto esta vez Ryoga

-Yo…. tengo que ir al Aiiku hospital, supongo …que toda su familia está allí…tengo que estar con él….me necesita-al parecer entendieron lo que prácticamente solloce porque enseguida los vi recoger sus cosas.

-Iremos contigo- dijeron las chicas y sus novios las secundaron

-Muchas gracias – agradecí dejándome llevar por Ukyo.

El viaje fue algo incómodo, ya había dejado de llorar, pero aún no podía emitir una palabra coherente, pues sentía que en cualquier momento me desvanecería, pero ahora lo único que me importa es estar al lado de Ranma y brindarle todo mi apoyo.

Al llegar al hospital casi me tiro del auto, caminé hacia la entrada con mis amigos pisándome los talones, pregunté en recepción la información que necesitaba y una vez la obtuve me dirigí al lugar donde todos se encontraban, casi al llegar pude divisar a Ranma sentado solo en una de las sillas del pasillo, supuse que la puerta de enfrente conducía a la habitación del recién fallecido. Traté de acercarme a él, pero fui interceptada antes por Tofu, lo miré y pude ver reflejado en su rostro todo el dolor que sentía tras la pérdida del que consideraba un segundo padre, solo pude abrazarlo.

-Lo siento mucho-logré decir con la voz entrecortada por el llanto- ¿qué sucedió?, ¿puedes decírmelo? -lo vi asentir como respuesta a mis preguntas.

-Él estaba en el despacho de su casa con la abuela y conmigo, discutiendo con un socio de la empresa por vía telefónica, de un momento a otro se dejó caer al suelo agarrándose el pecho, ni siquiera podía hablar, rápidamente perdió la conciencia y llamamos una ambulancia, traté de estabilizarlo, pero al parecer no se podía hacer nada más, los médicos que lo atendieron estuvieron encerrados cerca de una hora con él, lastimosamente no lograron salvarlo- volví a abrazarlo, pero fue muy breve y me separé -él te necesita, trata de que entre aunque sea un rato, la abuela está allí con tía Nodoka, en este momento lo mejor es que ellos se apoyen mutuamente-solo asentí ante sus palabras. Era difícil el momento, mi suegro estaba de viaje por negocios y Ranma tenía que apoyar a su madre y abuela.

Caminé lentamente a donde se encontraba Ranma, al parecer él aún no notaba mi presencia, se había quitado el saco, la corbata y desabrochado los primeros botones de la camisa celeste, estaba inclinado con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y entre sus manos su rostro, me senté a su lado y suavemente coloqué una mano en su espalda inclinada, se volvió hacia mí, y me abrazó fuertemente, le devolví el gesto firme, quería que sintiera que podía contar con todo mi apoyo.

-Tranquilo cariño, está bien, solo llora, déjalo salir-susurré quedito en su oído, él solo lloraba con su cabeza escondida en mi cuello, me dediqué a acariciar su espalda y su nuca suavemente.

\- ¿Porque él?, mi abuelo era una persona tan sana, no le hacía daño a nadie, él era bueno – empezó a cuestionar dolido

-Lo se cariño, lo sé, pero mira-tomé su rostro entre mis manos, y lo hice encarame, sus bellos ojos azules estaban rojos e hinchados, supongo que yo no estaba mucho mejor-Estas cosas son así, inesperadas, atacan hasta los que parecen más sanos, nadie puede prevenirlo – dije tratando de consolarlo y que comprendiera un poco.

-Pero porque él, porque justamente él, no puede soportarlo, simplemente no puedo – expresó con dolor y con las lágrimas saliendo por sus ojos.

Volvió a llorar, delicadamente sequé sus mejillas con mis manos en dulces y suaves caricias y deposite un tierno y espero reconfortante beso en sus labios, solo fue un toque, el cual no compartíamos hace mucho y luego comencé a repartir besos por su rostro tratando de ser tierna y demostrarle mis sentimientos, él volvió a abrazarme fuertemente sin querer soltarme.

-Tenemos que entrar, tu abuela y madre te necesitan en este momento- dije suavemente, lo sentí asentir contra mí cuello y murmurar un leve – sí.

Tomé su mano entre la mía y él se puso de pie, ayudándome a levantar, lo abracé por la cintura, mientras que él lo hacía por mis hombros, al comenzar a caminar hacia la habitación, vi a los chicos, había olvidado por completo su presencia, traté de agradecerles con la mirada, y ellos parecieron entender, se veían también afligidos, el único que no mostraba ese sentimiento fue Shinnosuke, claramente pude ver que estaba molesto, traté de no centrarme en eso, luego hablaríamos, ahora Ranma me necesita mucho más y mi lugar está con él.

Una vez dentro dejé que Ranma se acercara al cuerpo de su abuelo, mientras yo me acercaba a la abuela Sakura y a tía Nodoka para hacerles saber que también estaba ahí para ellas, sin duda esta es una prueba difícil a la que hay que hacerle frente, y aunque las cosas no sean perfectas con Ranma no dudaré un segundo en estar con él cada vez que me necesite, después de todo aún es mi esposo y el padre de mi bebé. Se avecina una etapa muy difícil en la familia con tan lamentable deceso, pero poco a poco se irá superando todo. Confío en la fortaleza que Kami nos dará para salir adelante y para reafirmar mis pensamientos, siento moverse a mi bebé.

 **Mil gracias por seguir siendo parte de esta adaptación. Sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos. Ya pasamos de un mes publicando y son unos soles.**

 **Les cuento que en mi país se acercan las vacaciones de Semana Santa y por ello no podré actualizar normalmente lunes y menos viernes, pero tendrán capitulo esa semana, solo que no sé qué día pueda subirlo, tengo listo el 8 y el nueve va caminando.**

 **Como siempre he respondido varios comentarios por PM y otros serán por acá:**

 **Lady Sakura:** ¡Hola lady! Gracias por tomarte unos minutos de tu tiempo para leer y comentar la historia. Sí, será dos veces por semana, por momento, tienes razón cada vez se pone mejor jejeje. Agradezco que te guste leer mis historias y lograr que entres tanto en el ambiente que te las puedas imaginar. ¿Por cierto te has leído mis otras historias? Saludos y cuídate mucho.

 **Camuchis:** ¡Hola corazón! Estoy muy bien y espero tú estés súper. Lamento que el capítulo te haya dejado con ese sabor, pero es necesario para la trama de la historia, además este par debe saber pensar que quieren para su futuro, ya que están dejando de vivir en pareja la etapa de la dulce espera. Tanto Akane como Ranma no están tomando las mejores decisiones, ya que la peliazul se animó a vivir ese amor que le ofrecen y con respecto a Ranma esa llamada y su emisor esta por saberse en unos capítulos más jejeje, así que paciencia. Linda aquí el capítulo, espero te guste, nos seguimos leyendo. Cuídate mucho.

 **Ikira:** ¡Hola Ikira! Bienvenida linda, es tu primer comentario y me alegra saber que te has tomado el tiempo de leer y comentar la historia. Me alegra saber que te encanta y que estarás esperando la actualización. Cuídate mucho, nos seguimos leyendo. Saludos.

 **Astrid Saotome**

 **14/03/16**


	8. Despedida

**AMOR FORZADO**

 **Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Rumiko, exceptuando algunos que son creación mía, pero son personajes de relleno para mi historia.**

 **Es un universo alterno, los personajes poseen más de la edad que conocemos de la historia original, por lo tanto, no se comportarán como adolescentes, sino como adultos con algunos cambios que la edad requiere, pero trataré de mantener la esencia de la personalidad de cada uno de ellos.**

(bla bla bla) pensamientos.

Bla bla diálogos

BLA BLA gritos.

 **Es una adaptación de una historia del fandom de Harry Potter, fue autorizada por su autora Francisamy Granger. Muchísimas gracias.**

Capítulo 8 "Despedida"

POV RANMA

Destrozado, así es como esta mi corazón; me cuesta creer que mi abuelo no estará más con nosotros, la vida es tan efímera, en un momento estas bien, tranquilo, incluso feliz y dichoso, y al siguiente la vida se te va de las manos y no puedes hacer nada para detenerla.

Nunca supimos que mi abuelo sufría del corazón, por lo que nos tomó por total sorpresa lo ocurrido.

Acabamos de salir del hospital, tenemos que esperar a que regresé mi padre de viaje, puesto que según la tradición hay que bañar el cuerpo del abuelo y mi padre debe estar presente. Mientras tanto Tofu y mi suegro se harán cargo de algunas cosas, ya que el hijo mayor es quien debe hacerse cargo de preparar el funeral y mi padre llegará en unas horas para proceder con todo. El velatorio será mañana y posteriormente el funeral.

Esta noche mi abuela se quedará en casa de mis padres junto con Tofu y Kasumi. Que se ofrecieron a acompañarlas, ellos se estaban quedando con los abuelos unos días.

Akane no se ha despegado de mi lado desde que llegó al hospital, y la verdad se lo agradezco mucho, es en este momento en que necesito de su apoyo más que nada en el mundo.

\- ¿Quieres darte un baño? -escuché que me preguntó tras haber llegado a casa, solo asentí, siento un nudo en la garganta y creo no poder encontrar mi voz- Iré a prepararte el agua, porque no te vas quitando la ropa – propone con voz suave.

La veo dirigirse al baño, se ha comportado de una manera muy dulce, como nunca lo hizo en este tiempo que llevamos casados y aunque me duela admitirlo, sé que lo hace porque me tiene lástima y la verdad no es algo que me agrade mucho inspirar en ella.

-Ven, ya está el agua-dice con voz suave saliendo del baño y me tiende su mano y sin dudarlo la tomé, me llevó a la ducha y antes de meterme en ella me ayudó a quitarme la única prenda que me quedaba, ya desnudo dejó que el agua moje mi cuerpo- ¿quieres que te ayude? – preguntó amable al ver que no hacía nada, más que dejar que el agua cayera sobre mi cuerpo.

\- ¿Por qué no te bañas conmigo? -le pregunte, ella no respondió, pero la vi comenzar a desvestirse algo insegura, y cuando estaba a punto de decirle que si no quería no lo hiciera, me sorprendió metiéndose a la ducha.

No había visto su cuerpo desnudo desde que nos enteramos que estaba embarazada, ya que nuestra vida íntima había desaparecido por completo, me agradó mucho notar los cambios que ha sufrido su cuerpo, sin duda la pancita la hace lucir hermosa, sus pechos están más grandes al igual que sus caderas, y me agrada saber que es gracias a mí, gracias a que lleva a mi bebe en su vientre.

Con un poco de temor la vi tomar una esponja y con algo de jabón comenzó a frotar mi pecho, nunca habíamos hecho esto, así que este acto es el más íntimo que compartimos fuera del sexo.

Así estuvimos un buen rato, mientras ella me enjabonaba el cuerpo yo hacía lo mismo por ella, y ponía especial énfasis en su vientre, me encantaba sentir los movimientos de mi bebé, que al parecer estaba muy inquieto, pero eso era lo que me hacía sentir realmente vivo, que valía la pena luchar por algo.

POV AKANE

Luego de tomar el baño, ayudé a Ranma vestirse, si es que se puede llamar vestirse a colocarse unos simples pantaloncillos, yo también me puse un pijama ligero, ya que el clima estaba un poco cálido. No quiso cenar nada, por más que insistí en que lo hiciera, así que bajé para decirle a Mey que no comeríamos nada, me regaño y me hizo regresar a la habitación, mientras ella me seguía con una bandeja que contenía unas tazas de té y unos bocadillos para que comiera un poco, alegando que no cenar no era recomendable para mi bebé. Tomé la bandeja cuando llegamos hasta la puerta de la habitación e ingresé lentamente, puse la bandeja en la mesita de noche y le ofrecí el té a Ranma del cual apenas bebió unos sorbos y ni siquiera probo los bocadillos, yo bebí mi té y comí unas galletas solamente porque mi pequeño pedía algo de comer. Después nos metimos a la cama e hice que me abrazara apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho, nunca en los anteriores meses nos abrazamos a la hora de dormir, por lo que se sintió un poco raro, no pasaron ni dos minutos cuanto sentí que se comenzaba a sacudir y en seguida supe que estaba llorando.

Comencé a acariciar su cabello y a darle pequeños besos en la frente y las mejillas y traté de decirle dulces palabras para que se calmara, poco a poco se fue quedando dormido y sin poder evitarlo lo hice yo también.

No dormí mucho; me levanté temprano, acomodé bien a Ranma en la cama, para que durmiera un poco más, necesitaba energías para sobreponerse a lo que acontecería hoy. Me puse una bata para salir de la habitación.

Bajé a la cocina por el desayuno, Mey sabiendo lo ocurrido lo tenía preparado, lo puse en una bandeja para llevárselo a la cama, al ingresar él ya estaba despierto sentado apoyando su espalda en el cabecero y con la mirada pérdida en algún punto de la pared.

-Buenos días, ¿cómo amaneciste? -le pregunte mientras colocaba la bandeja en una mesita para que no se cayera.

\- ¿Cómo crees? -me respondió serio y sin siquiera mirarme.

-Mmm Tofu llamo hace un momento, tu padre acaba de llegar -él seguía sin mirarme, me senté a su lado y tomando un tazón de fruta le dije-Vamos come algo, necesitas energía- dije tratando de que comiera algo.

-No quiero- dijo serio, girando su rostro hacia el lado contrario.

-Pero no puedes estar todo el día sin comer nada, anoche no cenaste y apuesto que tampoco comiste en el día, tienes que alimentarte-insistí debe comer algo, aunque sea un poco.

-Tú no eres quien para decirme que es lo que debo o no debo hacer- dijo enojado y mirándome por fin, pero en sus ojos solo pude dolor, dolor y coraje… ¿será por mí?

-Yo solo trato de ayudarte, no te estoy imponiendo nada, solo quiero que estés bien- dije un poco molesta por su actitud.

-Pues no necesito de tu lástima- me dijo enojado.

-En serio crees que es lástima, bien. Entonces mi lástima y yo iremos a ver a alguien que nos necesité y nos aprecié-me levanté de la cama dispuesta a abandonar la habitación, pero su mano sujetando mi muñeca me detuvo.

-No te vayas, lo siento, es que, yo no sé cómo sobreponerme a esto-esta vez me miro como un cachorrito que necesita mucho cariño y no me pude resistir a ser tierna con él.

-Lo sé cielo, pero debes hacerlo, solo piensa que tu abuelo ahora está mejor, más tranquilo, además tu abuela y padres te necesitan-me volví a sentar y acaricié su mejilla mientras le hablaba.

-Está bien, solo no me dejes, no quiero estar solo- pidió con voz suave.

-No lo haré – prometí con una pequeña sonrisa - Ahora come algo- le dije

-Sólo si tu comes conmigo, debes comer por dos-me sonríe tiernamente y nos dispusimos a comer juntos en la cama. Son estos momentos en los que llego a pensar que tal vez entre Ranma y yo algo podría funcionar.

POV RANMA

Después de desayunar con Akane me vestí con un traje negro, camisa blanca y el lazo negro, según la costumbre, Akane se decidió por un vestido negro y zapatos bajos del mismo color. Tomando valor nos marchamos hasta donde se realizaría el funeral, al llegar nos dispusimos con mi padre y Tofu a lavar el cuerpo del abuelo, le humedecimos los labios y después le pusimos un traje y dejamos que mi madre lo maquillara un poco, cumpliendo así con la ceremonia del "Matsugo-no-mizu" (agua del último momento)

Después colocamos el cuerpo en el ataúd con la cabeza hacia el norte y sobre hielo seco, pusimos una de sus espadas de madera, sus sandalias y las seis monedas para el cruce del Río de Tres Cruces. Cuando terminamos de hacer todo eso, dejamos pasar al sacerdote a cantar el Sutra, mientras que cada miembro de la familia pasaba a dejar incienso tres veces sobre la urna del abuelo. Mientras el resto de los asistentes hacia lo mismo que nosotros, con la diferencia que ellos lo hacían detrás de donde estábamos sentados.

Cuando menos siento el velorio de quien en vida fue mi abuelo termina puesto que el sacerdote ha finalizo el Sutra, por lo que empezamos a agradecer a los asistentes sus condolencias. Ellos poco a poco se acercan a mi abuela, mis padres y a mí, extendiéndonos el pésame tras el lamentable suceso.

Afortunadamente Akane no se ha separado de mi lado, en este momento ella es mi fortaleza y sé que, sin ella, me hubiera desmoronado hace ya rato.

Mientras recibo las condolencias de un viejo amigo de mi abuelo, pude observar a lo lejos a unos jóvenes a quienes reconocí como amigos de mi esposa, tal parece que ella no los ha visto.

-Cariño, ¿esos que vienen ahí no son tus amigos? -le pregunté mientras le indicaba el lugar con la mirada.

-Creo que sí, no sé qué hacen aquí-me respondió en un susurro.

\- ¿Porque no vas con ellos? – pregunté en voz suave.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – preguntó viéndome a los ojos - No quiero dejarte solo-me dijo con voz suave, mientras apretaba la mano que fuertemente sostenía.

-Sí, está bien, - respondí seguro - Ve con ellos, solo no tardes demasiado- pedí.

-De acuerdo- cedió haciendo que me inclinara un poco y depositó un beso en mi mejilla antes de ir con sus amigos.

POV AKANE

-Hola chicos, no es por ser grosera, pero ¿qué están haciendo aquí? -les pregunté a mis amigos una vez me reuní con ellos.

-Pues que más vamos a hacer, apoyarte-me respondió Akari.

-Gracias, me da mucho gusto que hayan venido-dije abrazándolos uno por uno, incluso Shinnosuke estaba aquí, lo que me hizo poner algo nerviosa e incómoda.

-No hay problema, vimos tu reacción ayer y de verdad nos preocupaste-comentó Ryoga con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención, pero de verdad me afectó, el Sr. Saotome era una persona muy buena, y en el poco tiempo que lo conocí, le tomé mucho aprecio – expliqué para que ellos comprendieran un poco más.

-Lo comprendemos linda, y por eso estamos aquí, nos gustaría darle el pésame a tu esposo y a su familia, claro si se puede-me pidió Mousse.

-Por supuesto, pero sean precavidos, ellos de verdad están afectados, la abuela Saotome está tranquila a base de tés y pues Ranma…solo sean breves-les solicité con una mirada.

Ellos haciendo caso a mi petición se acercaron a la abuela Sakura, dirigiéndole unas cuantas palabras, hicieron lo mismo con mis suegros y luego vinieron donde me encontraba con Ranma, así mismo le dijeron unas cuantas cosas, él las tomó muy bien y se veía muy agradecido, en ningún momento soltó mi mano, yo solo podía sentirme nerviosa al notar la insistente mirada de Shinnosuke en mí, seguramente tendríamos una larga conversación pronto. Cruzamos unas palabras más y ellos se despidieron, debido a que el resto de asistentes ya se estaba retirando, cuando todos se fueran solo quedaría la familia velando el cuerpo del abuelo.

Pasamos el resto de la noche en vigilia junto al cuerpo del abuelo, solo estábamos la familia, la abuela, se había negado a dormir, mis suegros estaban sentados con ella en el mismo sillón, Tofu y Kasumi y la familia de ella estaban más alejados casi al otro extremo del salón, mientras que mis padres estaban preparando té y yo me encuentro recostada sobre el pecho de Ranma, estoy un poco cansada y me duelen un poco los pies.

-Deberías descansar- dice Ranma acomodándome mejor entre sus brazos.

-Así estoy bien- respondo girando un poco mi rostro para verlo.

\- ¿Tienes hambre? – pregunta sabiendo que no quiero ir a una habitación a descansar y que ya habíamos hablado de eso antes.

-Un poco- respondí sonriendo tímidamente. Habíamos comido hace varias horas y por qué mis padres habían llevado la comida.

\- ¿Qué se te antoja? - preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

-No es necesario – negué viendo como sacaba el móvil para ordenar algo. Alzó una ceja en mi dirección.

-Panes al vapor- respondí con una sonrisa tímida.

-Algo más- preguntó mientras tomaba su móvil, negué con la cabeza mientras me separaba de él y dejaba que se pusiera de pie. Caminó para alejarse un poco y hacer el pedido. Minutos después colgó la llamada y se dirigió de nuevo a mi lado. Estuvimos unos momentos conversando con Tofu y Kasumi y media hora después llegó una empleada de la funeraria notificando la presencia del repartidor, Ranma salió y se hizo cargo del pedido, llegando minutos después con varias bolsas, me acerqué a él y le ayudé a repartir las cajas con comida a todos los que estábamos allí, si bien no teníamos ánimos para comer, pero es necesario hacerlo, si pasaremos toda la noche en vela.

Comimos entre pláticas sencillas, algunos no querían comer, la abuela entre ellos, ella no había comido más que unas galletas por la mañana, así que sentándome al lado de ella con la bandeja de comida le pedí que comiera un poco, me costó convencerla, pero logré hacerlo diciéndole que mi pequeño necesitaría de sus cuidados cuándo naciera. Parece que eso no solo convenció a la abuela Sakura, sino también a mis suegros y a Ranma, que no había comido nada desde que salimos de casa.

Después de comer nos fuimos a sentar de nuevo a los sillones, esta vez cada quien, con su pareja, solo que en nuestro caso nos habíamos sentado con la abuela. Poco a poco el tiempo fue avanzando y el cansancio fue pasando la factura en todos, tía Nodoka dormitaba en los brazos de tío Genma, Kasumi estaba en las mismas condiciones que ella, mi madre en cambio había caído rendida hace un par de minutos, pero la abuela seguía despierta, diciendo que era su deber hacerlo en los últimos momentos que tendría con el amor de su vida.

Poco a poco me fui acomodando en el sofá, el embarazo y el cansancio de la semana en la universidad, me estaba haciendo difícil el permanecer despierta.

-Ven aquí- dijo Ranma llamando mi atención, se giró de medio lado quedando su espalda apoyada entre el respaldo y reposabrazos del sofá, hizo que me acomodará quedando mi espalda sobre su pecho y me abrazó. La posición, aunque rara era cómoda para mí, ya que podía estirar las piernas, la abuela se hizo más allá de forma que pudiera acomodarme mejor.

Poco a poco fui perdiendo la conciencia, sintiendo la comodidad, calidez y tranquilidad que me brindaban los brazos de Ranma, agregando que acariciaba mi vientre y dejaba algunos besos en mi cabello.

POV Ranma

Desde la llamada de mi madre informando lo sucedido con mi abuelo, la llegada al hospital y enterarme que mi abuelo nos había dejado, todo ha sucedido demasiado rápido. Ahora que la mayoría todos están casi dormidos, me permito pensar que Akane ha sido mi fortaleza en estos momentos. La observó dormir entre mis brazos, finalmente cedió al sueño que la estaba asechando hace varias horas atrás. Creo que mejor la llevó a uno de los dormitorios que tiene la funeraria preparados para la familia. Me acomodó para ponerme de pie y haciendo malabares logró pararme con ella en brazos, pero el movimiento la hace despertar.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – pregunta adormilada.

-Shuuuuuuuu- susurró suavemente en su oído- Te llevó a una habitación a que descanses- me observa fijamente y parece luchar con el cansancio.

\- ¿Podrías bajarme? - pregunta suavemente, niego con mi cabeza y parece no tener ánimos de discutir, solo se acomoda en mi pecho y pasa sus brazos por mi cuello. Caminó con ella entre mis brazos para dejarla en la habitación, la acuesto suavemente en la cama.

-Quédate conmigo- susurra cuando me preparó para ponerme de pie. Me quedó con ella menos de una hora y luego salgo a hacerle compañía a la abuela que no quiere irse a descansar.

POV Akane

Me quedé dormida en la pequeña habitación apenas una hora y media, nos turnamos para irnos a bañar y cambiar para el funeral. Las personas llegan poco a poco a acompañar para la ceremonia. Estábamos con Ranma conversando con mis amigos que habían regresado a acompañarnos.

-Lamento interrumpir chicos, pero el sacerdote ya está aquí-nos avisó Tofu. Nos despedimos de mis amigos y Ranma me llevo al lado de su abuela, yo solo pude tomar la mano de ella, mientras lo abrazaba a él por la espalda y apoyaba mi cabeza en su hombro. Mis suegros se sentaron del otro lado de la abuela Sakura. El sacerdote empezó a cantar el Sutra y se ofrecía incienso nuevamente. La ceremonia siguió su curso y al terminar todos pasamos a depositar flores alrededor de la cabeza y los hombros del abuelo, antes de que se lo llevaran a cremación. Como familia pasamos a la cámara de cremación para ver la introducción del ataúd, esperamos la hora y media que tardaría en cremarse el cuerpo. Después sacaron las cenizas, las colocaron frente a nosotros para que procediéramos a introducirlas en la urna.

Nos colocamos alrededor de la placa de metal donde estaban las cenizas, tomamos los palillos y la abuela demostrando fortaleza tomó las cenizas empezando por los pies, cumpliendo con la tradición, para que no entre al revés a la urna. Llegó el momento de Ranma de tomar los palillos y se resistía a hacerlo.

-Vamos tu puedes hacerlo, debes despedirte de tu abuelo – dije suavemente viéndolo a los ojos.

-No puedo- respondió mirándome.

-Sí, si puedes-le dije, tomé su mano entre las mías y juntos sostuvimos los palillos, tomamos las cenizas y las depositamos en la urna. El resto de la familia hizo lo mismo, al finalizar mi suegro cerró la urna. Ya que partiríamos al cementerio a dejar las cenizas, caminamos con Ranma hacia el auto aun con nuestras manos entrelazadas.

POV RANMA

Despedirme de mi abuelo ha sido la cosa más difícil y dura que he tenido que hacer en la vida, será muy difícil superar esta perdida, fue mi mejor amigo, compañero de juegos, maestro en las artes y sin duda un segundo padre durante los años que viví con él y mi abuela, pero agradezco el tener a Akane a mi lado y dentro de unos meses más a mi pequeño.

Esta prueba que me ha puesto la vida me ha servido para darme cuenta que Akane es alguien muy importante para mí, para mi familia y para la que podemos formar ella, nuestro bebé y yo, la perdida de mi abuelo me alentó a tomar la decisión de luchar por ella, por construir una vida a su lado, para amarla y para intentar ser amado por ella

Es una mujer excepcional, y no estoy dispuesto a dejarla escapar, ahora más que nunca me dedicaré a conquistar a mi esposa.

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos, hacen que escribir sea divertido y muy bonito. En mi perfil de facebook, se encuentran algunas imágenes que me han inspirado en algunos detalles, por si quieren darse una vuelta.**

 **Logré sacar tiempo para subirles el capítulo, el nueve va caminando y tal vez lo suba el lunes o martes, aunque no prometo nada.**

 **Con respecto a este capitulo, trate de describir un velatorio y funeral japones.**

 **He respondido varios comentarios por PM y otros los haré por acá:**

 **Camuchis:** ¡Hola linda! Gracias por seguir siendo parte de esta historia, lamento que tengas sentimientos encontrados tras el capítulo, por un lado, lo que sucede con Akane y Ranma, ya la conciencia se está encargando de hacer de las suyas con Akane y sus acciones, esperamos ver como suceden las cosas y por otro lado la pérdida de un familiar es algo difícil de superar, por ello vemos que Akane ha sabido estar un poco a la altura de la situación con Ranma y la familia.

La paciencia tiene recompensa, saqué el capítulo este viernes y prometo no olvidarme de ustedes, por eso aprovecha cualquier par de minutos libres para avanzar. Espero disfrutes estos días. Te mandó un supermegaarchi abrazo y beso. Cuídate.

 **Nazareth:** ¡Hola sol! Bienvenida. Gracias por tu comentario, no es el final linda, apenas estamos llegando a la mitad de la historia. Falta más. Saludos, espero no sigamos leyendo.

 **Ikita:** ¡Hola Ikita! Gracias por tan lindas palabras, me alegra mucho que estés fascinada con la historia y que esperes el capítulo, espero lo disfrutes. Cuídate mucho. Saludos.

 **Lady Sakura:** ¡Hola Lady! Me da un enorme gusto seguir leyendo tus comentarios. Me siento honrada de saber que soy la primera y única a quien le dejas un comentario. Además, el saber que te has leído mis otras historias me llena de alegría y satisfacción. Espero disfrutes mucho el capítulo y que la sigas leyendo. Saludos, te mandó un abrazo.


	9. Chapter 9

**facebookAMOR FORZADO**

 **Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Rumiko, exceptuando algunos que son creación mía, pero son personajes de relleno para mi historia.**

 **Es un universo alterno, los personajes poseen más de la edad que conocemos de la historia original, por lo tanto, no se comportarán como adolescentes, sino como adultos con algunos cambios que la edad requiere, pero trataré de mantener la esencia de la personalidad de cada uno de ellos.**

(bla bla bla) pensamientos.

Bla bla diálogos

BLA BLA gritos.

 **Es una adaptación de una historia del fandom de Harry Potter, fue autorizada por su autora Francisamy Granger. Muchísimas gracias.**

 **Capítulo 9**

POV AKANE

Después del entierro del abuelo Saotome, nos reunimos en la casa de mis suegros, ya que en se cerraría el santuario en el altar de la familia, se taparía con papel blanco. Todo siguiendo la tradición al pie de la letra.

Ranma y mi suegro, se habían tomado la semana libre en la empresa, dejando a mi padre a cargo de los asuntos agendados para estos días. Tofu y Kasumi, estaban considerando mudarse más cerca de todos nosotros, la abuela se estaba quedando en casa de mis suegros durante estos días, más adelante regresaría a su casa, aunque era casi lo mismo, ya que las casas estaban conectadas por el inmenso jardín.

En el transcurso de estos días la relación con Ranma parece marchar bien, está siendo atento, considerado y detallista conmigo, pendiente de mis necesidades. Poco a poco parece ir asimilando mejor lo sucedido con su abuelo, también el resto de la familia, nos reunimos con ellas constantemente, ya que no queremos descuidar a la abuela, queremos que sienta nuestra apoyo y cariño.

En cuanto a mí, pues creo que estoy relativamente bien, estos días que he pasado con Ranma me han ayudado a conocerlo más como persona, a pesar de que el motivo de nuestro acercamiento haya sido muy triste.

Por ello me pareció conveniente tomarme unos días en la universidad, no me he perdido de mucho, ya que hace poco tuvimos evaluaciones y los días después de eso, las cosas se ponen un poco lentas. Pero regresaré pronto, ya que estando al final de la carrera no puedo descuidarme mucho, contando que deberé tomarme varias semanas al nacer mi angelito.

Han pasado varios días y me encuentro en nuestra habitación terminando de vestirme para ir a la universidad, este día, Ranma y yo regresaremos a nuestras respectivas ocupaciones.

Akane ¿a qué hora sales hoy? – preguntó Ranma ingresando a la habitación.

-Creo que hasta las 3 de la tarde – respondí terminando de acomodar mi cabello con un pasador - ¿Por qué? – cuestioné.

-Creo que debemos acondicionar el cuarto de nuestro hijo- respondió, caminando hasta donde me encontraba sentada frente al tocador.

-Aunque faltan casi tres meses, me parece lo mejor- comenté con una pequeña sonrisa, ya que pensé que acondicionaría sola todo el cuarto de nuestro pequeño, pero al parecer Ranma desea participar.

-Entonces iré por ti a la universidad y después iremos de compras – dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha - ¿Estas listas? – preguntó, asentí y se acercó hasta tomar mi mano entre la suya.

-Quiero mostrarte algo- comentó caminando fuera de la habitación y dirigiéndose hasta la habitación de huéspedes. Me tensé un poco, no sabía que quería mostrarme allí, y tal parece que sintió mi reacción.

-No es nada malo – añadió rápido para calmarme- He estado trabajando en esto- expresó abriendo con su mano libre la puerta y halándome para entrar y lo que vi realmente me sorprendió.

Era una hermosa habitación con unas paredes pintadas de naranja y otras totalmente blancas, en una pared pintada de naranja estaba pintado un precioso árbol blanco que inicia desde el piso y terminaba unos centímetros antes del techo. Las cortinas eran blancas con anchas cenefas color café oscuro, en las paredes había algunos dibujos de animales y en una esquina un columpio que colgaba desde el techo y desde las cuerdas colgaban unos hermosos peluches de monitos demasiado tiernos.

\- ¿Te gusta? - preguntó caminando hasta quedar frente a mí.

\- ¿Cuándo? ¿como? – cuestioné aturdida, la habitación era realmente hermosa, no tenía ningún mueble, ni nada más que solo los detalles de la pintura, los peluches y cortinas, pero realmente se sentía cálida, tierna y no tenía palabras para explicarme, así que solo asentí y lo abracé fuertemente y correspondió a mi abrazo de la misma manera- Gracias- respondí, cuando besaba mis cabellos y aspiraba la fragancia de ellos.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste? - pregunté curiosa.

-Era una sorpresa – respondió rompiendo el abrazo – Y respondiendo a tus anteriores preguntas, lo hacia todas las noches que pasaba aquí y poco a poco fui dándole forma- lo escuché explicarme mientras caminaba hasta el árbol pintado y lo delineaba con mis dedos. -Tenemos que amueblarlo y comprar todo lo necesario- agregó suavemente, lo sentí detrás de mí y después paso sus brazos para rodear mi pancita con ellos.

-No debiste- susurré sintiendo un mar de sensaciones por su cercanía.

-Podemos seguir con el tema de los animales, pero si no te parece podemos cambiarlo todo- propuso tranquilamente, aunque pude sentir cierta decepción en su voz.

\- ¡No! – respondí rápidamente, girando mi rostro para verlo – Me encanta. Esta perfecto así, sigamos con el tema de los animales – contesté sonriendo ampliamente y en un impulso lo besé en los labios, se sorprendió al principio, pero me correspondió con gusto. Me separé de él, después del beso, ya que estaba sonando un celular y era el de Ranma, vio la pantalla y contesto, tras una conversación breve con alguien de la empresa colgó, y nos marchamos ya que se nos haría tarde.

Íbamos en el auto de Ranma con él al volante, mientras yo ocupaba el asiento del copiloto, escuchábamos música tranquila por lo que iba sumergida en pensamientos serenos y agradables con respecto a la sorpresa que acababa de llevarme en casa, así que lo que lo que menos me preocupa es la conversación que tengo pendiente con Shinnosuke, puesto que ayer por la noche me envió un mensaje de texto, pidiendo hablar conmigo y la verdad lo que menos quiero en este momento es tener una discusión con él.

Salí de mi letargo al notar que un nuevo mensaje era enviado al buzón de mi teléfono. No revisé, no era importante para mí, minutos después llegamos a la universidad y me despedí de Ranma con un ligero beso en los labios, fue algo muy raro, pero me resulto tan natural como lo fue en la habitación de nuestro pequeño y él reaccionó rápido correspondiendo con entusiasmo al beso, rompimos el beso, pasados unos segundos, y tras recordar la hora que pasaría por mí, me bajé del auto, ajustando mi bolso.

De inmediato me dirigí a la cafetería, solo tenía unos cuantos minutos antes de entrar a mi primera clase del día. Sabía que no debía darle más vueltas al asunto.

-Hola-salude cuando ubique a Shinnosuke sentado en una mesa en el lugar.

-Hola-me saludó él con un beso en la mejilla- ¿Cómo estás? - pregunto mientras yo tomaba asiento frente a él.

-Muy bien – respondí con una sonrisa, recordando lo sucedido hace unos momentos - ¿y tú? - pregunté por cortesía.

\- ¿Cómo crees? – cuestionó molesto.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunté molesta por el tono con el que me hablada.

-A que me has tenido muy abandonado todos estos días, ni siquiera respondes mis llamadas- respondió como si fuera obvio.

-Sabes lo que pasó, no tenía cabeza para más nada que…- empecé a hablar, pero me interrumpió.

-Para tu marido, lo sé, vi lo buena que eres consolándolo- comentó cínicamente, sobre que rayos está hablando, claro que tenía que consolarlo, su abuelo había muerto, no se trataba del vecino.

-Era mi deber y quería hacerlo – respondí despacio para que entendiera.

-Pues no parecías molesta por hacerlo, de hecho, yo te vi muy a gusto junto a él – expresó enojado con el ceño fruncido.

-No sé qué es lo que te pasa, pero tú no tienes derecho a reprocharme nada-comencé a elevar la voz sin darme cuenta, haciendo que algunas personas presentes en el lugar nos observaran para saber que pasaba.

\- ¿Por qué?, ¿porque soy solo tu amante? –siseo enojado.

-No te llames así- dije tratando de calmarlo un poco.

-Pero eso es lo que soy- respondió inclinándose sobre la mesa.

-No, no lo eres, nosotros aún no hemos hecho eso-me resulta hasta incomodo decirlo, la conversación se había convertido en susurros, tratando de desviar la atención de los demás comensales.

\- ¿Hecho qué?, ¿tener sexo? -soltó una risita irónica-pues déjame decirte que no es necesario, nos vemos a escondidas de todo el mundo, con eso ya nos convertimos en amantes, además si no lo hemos "hecho" es porque tú no quieres – expresó con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Sabes que no puedo hacerlo, estoy embarazada, sería demasiado – expliqué y no sé por qué no me puedo imaginar con él de esa forma.

\- ¿Por qué?, porque no puedes olvidar que llevas una parte de él dentro de ti, piensas que lo dañarías más, como si ya no lo estuvieras haciendo- expresó molesto y con los ojos oscurecidos por el enojo.

-Porque me dices esto-ya no pude aguantarlo más sentí que las lágrimas desbordaban mis ojos y una de ellas rodo por mi mejilla, estaba por ponerme de pie y dejarlo solo, cuando vi que cambiaba su postura enojada, por una más tranquila.

-Hola chicos-escuché una voz detrás de mí-Porque no nos dijeron que estaban aquí-inmediatamente sequé mis lágrimas, ojalá y no lo hayan notado.

-Solo estábamos charlando un rato-les brindé mi mejor sonrisa- ¿ustedes donde estaban? - pregunté para iniciar conversación.

-Acabamos de llegar-me respondió Mousse, Ukyo y él se sentaron en los otros asientos que había alrededor de la mesa

\- ¿Dónde están Akari y Ryoga? -les pregunte al no verlos con ellos.

-El tonto de nuestro amigo se perdió en el centro comercial, Akari fue por él-reí ante eso, solo podía pasarle a Ryoga, como había terminado en el centro comercial, en lugar de la universidad -Y tú ¿cómo estás?, ¿cómo está tu esposo? - preguntó Ukyo, ella me había llamado en dos ocasiones los días que no vine a clases, solamente para saber cómo estábamos con Ranma.

-Oh mucho mejor, él también se reincorporó hoy a su trabajo, ahora tiene muchas más responsabilidades, pero mi suegro y mi padre están con él asesorándolo-respondí a las preguntas de Ukyo y de reojo vi como Shinnosuke giraba su rostro a un lado con incomodidad del tema.

-Me alegro mucho que todo este mejorando, al parecer esto hizo que tú y tu esposo arreglaran sus diferencias- dijo un tanto misteriosa mirando también a Shinnosuke ¿sabrá algo Ukyo?

-Sí, eso parece- respondí un tanto incomoda ante la situación.

-Chicos creo que la charla queda hasta aquí, tenemos clase-Mousse, como siempre, tan responsable y dedicado.

Nos levantamos de las sillas y nos dirigimos hacia nuestro salón de clases para la primera de este día. Pasamos de clase en clase, teniendo unos descansos cortos entre medio. Por lo que este día había sido en verdad agotador, tuve que ponerme al día en todas las clases que había perdido y aunque los maestros fueron muy condescendientes conmigo, la presión siguió siendo mucha, sumando el hecho de que no soporto mi peso y la hinchazón de mis pies, que no son de mucha ayuda.

-Akane espera-escuché gritar a alguien, me detuve para ver quién era, Shinnosuke, no quería volver a discutir con él así que seguí caminando

-Akane espera, quiero decirte algo-me tomó del brazo deteniéndome, pero yo me solté de inmediato de su agarre.

-No quiero hablar contigo- dije molesta, en serio no quiero discutir nuevamente.

-Escucha, lo siento, de verdad, no tenía que haberte tratado como lo hice, fui un estúpido – dijo con cara triste y voz arrepentida.

-Sí, lo fuiste- acepté cruzándome de brazos.

-De verdad, linda, perdóname, a veces no sé lo que digo, es solo que no quiero perderte-eso doblegaba casi mis defensas, su cara de culpa no tenía comparación, pero no cedí.

-Hablamos después- dije seria dando un paso atrás.

-Perdóname, no volverá a pasar- dijo intentando abrazarme, pero no lo dejé estoy enojada y aún no lo perdono. Gracias a Kami mi celular empezó a sonar, lo saqué de mi bolso y sonreí tenuemente al ver quien llamaba.

-Disculpa-le dije apartándome más de él.

-Ranma-respondí sonriendo y en seguida vi la mirada de Shinnosuke oscurecerse.

 _-Hola ¿cómo estás cielo? - escuché su voz preguntarme cariñosamente._

-Bien y ¿tú cómo estás? – cuestioné curiosa, ya que se escuchaba un poco animado.

 _\- Todo bien cariño, ¿ya estas libre? – interrogó y se escuchaba sonidos de coches de fondo._

-Sí, salí hace un rato- expliqué.

- _Que bueno, ya estoy llegando, espérame un minuto y estaré allí- explicó tranquilo y por su voz estaba contento._

-De acuerdo, ten cuidado por favor- pedí lo último con voz suave.

- _No te preocupes, así será, nos vemos_ \- dijo como despedida.

-Lo siento me tengo que ir-dije mirándolo a los ojos y guardando mi móvil en el bolso.

-Está bien, tienes que hacer lo que tienes que hacer, lo entiendo, nos vemos mañana- dije de manera brusca y molesta.

-Sí- respondí cortante y me giré para caminar a la salida.

-Te llamo luego- dijo alzando la voz para que lo escuchará. Simplemente no respondí. Al llegar afuera de la universidad, logré ver el auto de Ranma que ya me esperaba a unos metros.

-Hola- salude viendo que estaba apoyado en la puerta del copiloto.

-Hola- respondió con una sonrisa y sin esperármelo me tomo de la base del cuello y me acercó a él para regalarme un beso en los labios, cuando nos separamos, me di cuenta de que Shinnosuke nos observaba- ¿Nos vamos? - preguntó y solamente asentí. Me abrió la puerta del auto, después caminó rodeando el coche y se subió al asiento del conductor para dirigirnos al centro comercial.

POV RANMA

Porque Akane tiene que estar siempre cerca de ese sujeto, no es que lo odie, es solo que no me da buena espina, menos con los resultados que arrojó la investigación que tenga en mi oficina.

En silencio nos dirigimos al centro comercial, ahora cuando nos mantenemos en silencio, solo se siente cómodo y reconfortante, no como antes donde la tensión era muy palpable y evidente.

No nos demoramos mucho en llegar, me bajé del auto y me propuse ayudarle a ella a bajarse, me lo agradeció con una sonrisa, la tomé de la mano entrelazando sus dedos con los míos y nos conduje a un lindo restaurante que solía visitar. Era un lugar elegante, cálido y con comida variada para todos los gustos. Nos ubicaron en una mesa cerca de la ventana.

-Creí que iríamos a comprar las cosas del bebé-me interrogó una vez estuvimos sentados en una mesa.

-Claro que iremos, pero primero tienes que comer, apuesto a que no has comido nada en todo el día- expliqué sonriendo levemente, no había comido en la oficina para poder avanzar, salir antes y comer con ella.

-La verdad es que no he comido y sí tengo un poco de hambre, pero pudimos haber esperado hasta acabar con las compras- explicó tratando de excusarse.

-Claro que no, debo cuidar de ti y de mi hijo, y si tienes hambre pues tengo que alimentarlos-le dije colocando mi mano sobre su vientre, sentí como se estremecía, supongo que es porque son pocas las veces que tengo ese gesto con ella, ya que me intimidaba un poco su reacción ante mi contacto, me perdí en el mar chocolate de sus ojos que me observaban fijamente.

Ella apoyo su mano sobre la mía y de inmediato sentimos a nuestro bebé propinar una fuerte patada en el sitio, ella se quejó un poco, pero luego rio y yo reí con ella alegres por sentir a nuestro pequeño.

-Patea muy fuerte- comentó aún con su mano sobre la mía.

-Sí – respondí sonriendo - Seguro será un gran jugador de futbol- comenté divertido.

-Sea lo que sea estará bien, con tal de que sea un niño sano- respondió correspondiendo a mi sonrisa.

-Tienes razón, vamos pide lo que se te antojé- dije animándola a ordenar, puesto que la mesera había llegado para tomar nuestra orden.

Estuvimos en el lugar aproximadamente una hora, me dio mucha gracia el hecho de que Akane, que decía tener no mucha hambre, acabó con todo lo que le sirvieron e incluso con una parte de mi comida. Pasamos conversando alegremente entre risas y bromas. Pedimos postre y después de terminarlo, pedí la cuenta y salimos del restaurante para dirigirnos a las tiendas de bebé.

Entramos en una tienda exclusivamente de productos para bebés. Tomamos un carrito de compras y empujándolo empezamos a caminar por el local.

-Ya basta, no es gracioso-me dijo mientras estábamos escogiendo la cuna y las sábanas para nuestro pequeño, estábamos buscando unas que combinaran con los tonos de las paredes, mientras le hacía bromas sobre su falta de apetito-

-Claro que sí, se supone que no tenías hambre- expliqué divertido el motivo de mi buen humor.

-Pero ver esa comida me dio apetito, además ahora como por dos-contestó rápido y a la defensiva, parecía ofendida, pero pude ver un intento de sonrisa en sus labios- ¿Sabes qué? - cuestionó cruzándose de brazos, negué con mi cabeza, esperando por su respuesta- Ya no voy a comer más contigo, solo te burlas de mi- agregó

-No digas eso, está bien, está bien, lo siento – dije levantando mis manos en señal de rendición, demostrándole que no seguiría con las bromas, lo que menos quería era enojarla, toda estaba yendo bien hasta el momento - ¿Sabes?... – cuestioné haciendo una pausa breve- Mejor vamos a pedirle ayuda a una de las encargadas y así escogemos lo que necesitamos- agregué con una sonrisa, tomé una de sus manos y caminamos conmigo empujando el carrito de compras.

Encontramos a una dependienta y nos explicó dónde encontrar todo lo que necesitábamos. Compramos muchas cosas, entre ellas: sábanas, edredones, la cuna, un cambiador, un ropero, un sillón y una mecedora, frazadas, pijamas, gorros, guantes, calcetines, biberones, entre otros. Todo lo escogimos en colores neutros, puesto que no sabíamos si tendríamos una princesita o un pequeño caballero.

Salimos de la tienda con algunas bolsas en las manos y se nos acercaron unas señoritas al vernos caminar juntos y tomados de las manos.

-Disculpe señor- dijo con voz educada – Estamos vendiendo estás orquídeas para obtener fondos y así cubrir ciertas necesidades en un orfanato- explicó con unas orquídeas dentro de unas cajitas para protegerlas. Atrás de ella estaban otras jovencitas con la misma camisa de voluntarias y con más flores en cajitas – Cuestan  
¥ 2,300 yen- agregó al final.

-Una amarilla- dije sonriendo hacia Akane - ¿Está bien? – pregunté sabiendo que ese es su color favorito y pude observar cómo se tenían sus mejillas de un leve rubor.

-Perfecto- respondió sonriendo hermosamente, cancelé la flor y se la entregué a mi esposa dejando un leve beso en sus labios y la chica se despidió con una alegre sonrisa por la venta. Akane iba con la cajita en la mano que llevaba libre y yo llevaba las bolsas en mi otra mano. Caminamos en dirección al estacionamiento, llegando hasta el coche y le ayudé a subir.

El camino a casa transcurrió tranquilo en una agradable conversación. Al llegar le ayudé a bajar del auto y fuimos recibidos por una alegre Mey que nos esperaba con la cena casi lista y cenamos en la cocina acompañados de Mey.

Después de la cena, habíamos seguido conversando solo que, en nuestra habitación, mientras nos preparábamos para dormir.

-Todos los muebles y las demás cosas las envían mañana, así que hay que estar atentos-le dije a mi esposa mientras levantaba un lado del edredón.

-Está bien, mañana salgo temprano de clases, y estaré aquí la mayor parte del día- explicó mientras terminaba de acomodarse su pijama, se veía muy bonita con un pantalón corto y una blusa de tirantes de seda con estampado floral y que se ajustaba a su pecho y caía por su pancita.

-Me parece perfecto, soló que no acomodes nada tu sola, espera que regrese de la oficina- comenté a la vez que observaba cómo se acostaba en la cama y con un gesto incómodo comenzaba a masajear sus pies- ¿Te duelen? - pregunté al verla hacer muecas mientras seguía con el masaje.

-Sí, un poco – respondió con voz suave mientras cerraba los ojos- Creo que no me conviene estar mucho tiempo parada – explicó mientras cambiaba de pie y seguía con el masaje.

-Déjame ayudarte-le dije sentándome en el borde de la cama y tomando uno de sus pies.

-No es necesario que hagas eso- respondió mientras abría los ojos y trataba de apartar sus pies.

-Claro que sí, déjame consentirte- dije con voz cariñosa, no esperé que dijera más y comencé a masajear sus doloridos pies con una crema que ella tenía sobre la cama.

-Mmmm, eso se siente bien- dijo relajándose, al tiempo que se recostó en la cama disfrutando de mis atenciones, no pasó mucho tiempo para que se fuera relajando más y con ello estaba cerca de quedarse dormida.

-Buenas noches cielo- dije terminando el masaje, me limpié las manos para quitarme la crema y levantando el edredón, me acosté junto a ella, besé su frente y la acomodé sobre mi pecho.

-Buenas noches-la escuché decir acercándose un poco más a mí, minutos después estábamos dormidos en los brazos del otro.

POV Ranma

Desde el día que habíamos ido a comprar los muebles y otras cosas para la habitación de nuestro hijo. La relación con Akane estaba mejorando, conversábamos de varios temas, nos habíamos contado muchas anécdotas de nuestra infancia, en una ocasión la invité al cine un día sábado y nos divertimos como una pareja, además la había encontrado oliendo la orquídea en varias ocasiones durante estos días, ya que la había puesto sobre su mesita de noche en nuestra habitación.

Estos días han sido muy buenos, espero que los que vienen sigan iguales y si es posible que mejoren, estoy poniendo de mi parte para conquistar a mi esposa y creo que voy por buen camino con ella, deseo que podamos formar una familia con nuestro pequeño en camino, y si se puede con otros pequeños más. Estoy dispuesto a luchar por ello y no me daré por vencido, como que me llamó Ranma Saotome.

 **Mil gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando la historia, por agregarla a sus favoritos y alertas, también por aquellos que leen y no comentan, por qué sé que están pendiente de cómo avanza esta adaptación.**

 **He sacado tiempo para terminar este capítulo, cada vez que lo leía cambiaba algo, espero les guste. No prometo otro capítulo esta semana, porque sería tenerlos esperando, y quizás sea en vano, por lo que sería mejor sorprenderlos si logró subirlo.**

 **Como siempre he respondido algunos comentarios por PM (aunque con estos he ido poco a poco) mis disculpas si al momento de leer el capítulo, aún no les he respondido el comentario del capítulo anterior) y otros serán por aquí:**

 **Ikita:** ¡Hola Ikita! Bienvenida. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo para leer y comentar la historia. Es un capítulo fuerte, lleno de emociones y muestra que aún en medio de dificultades, puede haber sentimientos tiernos. Me alegra que estés disfrutando mucho la historia. Saludos, nos leemos pronto.

 **Alexsmilelol:** ¡Hola Alex! Bienvenido. Es un gusto leerte y saber que te has tomado el tiempo para leer y comentar la historia. Sí, ese es Ranma Saotome, me alegra que te encante la historia y poco a poco estamos avanzando. Saludos. Cuídate.

 **Lady Sakura:** ¡Hola Lady! Espero estés muy bien linda, como siempre es un gusto leerte hermosa y saber que sigues leyendo y comentando la historia, y sobre todo saber que te alegro los días y noches jejejeje, gracias por seguir leyendo y ser feliz con mis escritos, es grato encontrarse con personas como tú. Cuídate mucho, te envío un abrazo.

 **Camuchis:** ¡Hola linda! Estoy muy bien, algo ocupada en estos días, tanto que no pude subir ayer el capítulo. Con lo sucedido en el capítulo anterior es normal que tengas sentimientos encontrados. Lo del funeral japonés me llamó mucho la atención, así que me arriesgue a escribirlo, ya que, al no saber mucho del tema de propia mano, puede que haya errado en algunas cosas, pero traté de ser lo más fiel posible a la información que encontré. Además de lo Akane es una muestra de la esposa que lleva dentro y aún no deja que salga totalmente, tanto que trató de ser lo más tierna y comprensible con Ranma, por ello él se decide a luchar por conquistar a su esposa, y en el capítulo pudiste ver la muestra jejejeje. No tienes que agradecer lo que con hechos te has ganado linda, me encanta leer tus comentarios. Lamento no haber subido el capítulo el lunes y hacerlo hasta ahora, espero valga la pena la espera. Cuídate muchísimo y recibe un caluroso abrazo para ti hermosa.

 **Guest:** ¡Hola Guest! Gracias por tu comentario, tienes razón Ranma tiene que tomar decisiones para lograr que Akane se quede con él, y cómo bien dices él fue el primero en poner un obstáculo entre ellos. Saludos.


End file.
